GAW : Gloriously Amazing Wrestling
by Epicsnivy
Summary: The Greatest Action In The Fiction Wrestling Mutilverse Has e Some Of Your Favorite Characters from Across The Fiction World Compete To See Who's The Next Champion. Rated T For Violence And Some Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**About:** GAW (Gloriously Amazing Wrestling) is a fiction wrestling company found by Epicsnivy in 2015 that is apart of the Fiction Wrestling Mutilverse. GAW looks forward to providing exciting matches, fun characters and overall an entertaining show.

 **Shows**

 **Tuesday Night Anarchy**

Focus: Magnum Opus, International, and Trios Titles

Theme: Bad Religion - New Dark Ages

General Manager : (Sonic)

Commentators : Joseph Keys and Anthony West (OCS)

Announcer: Timmy Rays (Oc)

Backstage Interviewer: Easton Nelson (Oc)

Channel : Fox Sports 2

Description : The first Show of GAW, Anarchy focuses mainly on the Male and Trios divisions to make its matches fun and exciting.

 **Saturday Night Inflection**

Focus: Femme Fatale, Women's Duos, and Lightweight Titles

Theme : Avenged Sevenfold - Bat Country

General Manager: Chelsea Chico (OC)

Commentators : Angelica Chico and Douglas King

Announcer: Vanessa Parry (Oc)

Backstage Interviewer: Quinton Adams (Oc)

Channel : Universal Sports

Description : The Second Show of GAW, Which focuses on the Women's and Lightweight divisions to provide the Best Entertainment on Saturdays

 **Pay Per Views**

January: Redemption

February: Most Wanted

March: Hardcore Hell

April:Warzone

May: Super Star Tournament

June: Summerfest

July: International Affair

August: Rise Above

September: Ignition

October : Regal Royale

November : Locked In

December : SuperFight I

 **Championships:**

GAW Magnum Opus Championship: TBD

GAW International Championship: TBD

GAW Lightweight Championship: TBD

GAW Trios Championship: TBD

GAW Femme Fatale Championship: TBD

GAW Women's Duos Championship: TBD

 **Staff**

 **Epicsnivy**

Nicknames: CEO of GAW,The Big Boss

Age: 20

Series: Author Avatar

Height 5'11

Weight:190 lbs

From: Tampa,Florida

Accomplishments:Reason why GAW exists.

Theme: DJ Khaled - All I Do Is Win

Nicknames:The Eggster, Baldy Mcnosehair

Age:40

Series: Sonic

Height: 6'0

Weight: 300 lbs

From:Parts Unknown

Accomplishments: First General Manager of GAW Anarchy.

Theme: Paul Shortino -E.G.G.M.A.N

 **Chelsea Chico**

Nicknames: The Queen of Wrestling

Age:45

Series: Oc

Height: 5'5

Weight 150 lbs

From: Charlotte, North Carolina

Accomplishments: Former Women's Champion in the Fiction Territory days,First General Manager of Inflection

Theme: Knife Party - Boss Mode

 **Joseph Keys**

Nicknames :The Otaku Commentator, Weeaboo (By Anthony West)

Age: 25

Series: Oc

Height: 5'6

Weight: 200 lbs

From: Seattle, Washington

Accomplishments: N/A

 **Anthony West**

Nicknames : The Worlds Most Politically Incorrect Commentator, Voice of Anarchy

Age: 30

Series: OC

Height : 5'9

Weight:185 lbs

From: New York City, New York

Accomplishments: N/A

 **Angelica Chico**

Nicknames : World's Cutest Commentator, The Chick with Glasses

Age: 20

Series: OC

Height: 5'3

Weight : 115 lbs

From : Tulsa, Oklahoma

Accomplishments:N/A

 **Douglas King**

Nicknames: Fanboy of Smugness

Age. : 36

Series : OC

Height : 5'6

Weight: 195 lbs

From: Los Angeles, California

Accomplishments : N/A

+ **Male Wrestlers**

 **Alex Rodriguez**

Nicknames:The All-Star, A-Rod

Alignment:Heel

Series:MLB

Height:6'3

Weight:260 lbs

From:New York City, New York

Signatures:Run Home (Giant Swing), Yankee Slam (Alabama Slam)

Finishers:Home Run (Fireman's Carry Rollover Slam), Bases Loaded (Styles Clash)

Trios:The Kings Of New York (w/ Martin and Carmelo Anthony)

Managers: Martin St. Louis and Carmelo Anthony

Theme: Blasterjaxx - Legend comes to life

 **Bartz Klausier**

Nicknames:The Fantastic Goofball, The Fifth Hero of Fantasy

Alignment:Face

Series:Final Fantasy V

Height:5'2

Weight:185 lbs

From:The Village of Lix

Signatures:Void Splitter (Springboard Clothesline), Dragoon Leap (Flying Body Press)

Finishers:Crystal Smash (Beauty Shot), Blue Wonder (Superkick)

Theme: Natalie Merchant- Wonder

 **Bowser Jr.**

Nicknames:The Prince Of Koopas, The Spoiled Brat

Alignment: Heel

Series:Super Mario

Height:1'3

Weight:65 lbs

From:The Koopa Kingdom

Signatures: Shell Dash (Sitting Corner Dropkick), Arm Killer (Repeated Arm Stomps)

Finishers: Koopa Smash (Jackhammer), Royal Armbreaker (Cross Armbar)

Manager : Wendy O. Koopa

Theme: Memphis May Fire- Legacy

 **Blue Toad**

Nicknames:N/A

Alignment:Face

Series:Super Mario

Height:1'5

Weight:35 lbs

From:The Mushroom Kingdom

Signatures: Toad Dropkick (Second-rope Dropkick), Toad Headbutt (Jumping Headbutt)

Finishers: Concussion Giver (Hurricarana Frankiensteiner), Blue Clutch (Stretch. Muffler)

Trios:The Sidekicks (w/ Yellow Toad and Spike The Dragon)

Managers: Yellow Toad and Spike The Dragon

Theme:Fatrat -The Unity

 **Calem**

Nicknames:The Hero of Kalos

Alignment:Face

Series:Pokemon XY

Height:5'5

Weight:145 lbs

From:Vaniville Town, Kalos

Signatures:Hawlucha Suplex (Belly To Belly), Pancham Knee Smash (Facebuster Knee Smash)

Finishers:Chesnaught Stinger (White Noise), Kalos TKO (French TKO)

Trios:Kalos Warriors (w/ Tierno and Trevor)

Managers : Tierno and Trevor

Theme: Breakdown of Sanity -Hero

 **Carmelo Anthony**

Nicknames: The Big Man of New York

Alignment: Heel

Series:NBA

Height:6'0

Weight:295 lbs

From:Brooklyn, New York

Signatures:B-Ball Smash (Running Axe Handle), Miss Liberty Stomp (Double Foot Stomp)

Finishers:Carmelo Dunk (Running DDT), Madison Square Twist (Cross Rhodes)

Trios:The Kings of New York (w/ Alex Rodriguez and Martin St. Louis)

Managers : Alex Rodriguez and Martin St. Louis

Theme: Nickelback- Leader of Men

 **Clemont**

Nicknames:The Technincal Specialist,Lumiose City Gym Leader

Series:Pokemon XY

Alignment:Face

Height:5'4

Weight:155 lbs

From:Lumiose City, Kalos

Signatures:Nap Time (Sleeper hold), Helioptile Buster (X-Factor)

Finishers:Lumiose Swing (Running Swing Neckbreaker), Miltank Mutilation (Cattle Mutilation)

Trios:The Mechanical Ones (w/ Megaman Volnutt and R.O.B)

Managers: MegaMan Volnutt and R.O.B

Theme: Fear Factory -Mechanize

 **Crono**

Nicknames:The Time Traveler, Master of The Chrono Trigger

Series:Chrono Trigger

Alignment:Face

Height:4'0

Weight:95 lbs

From:The Village of Truce

Signatures:Crono Kick(Roundhouse Kick), Crodog (One-handed Bulldog)

Finishers:Chrono Trigger (Underhook Piledriver), End of Time( One-Handed Spinebuster)

Theme:Muse - Time Is Running Out

 **Dark Pit**

Nicknames:The Antihero of GAW, The Dark Clone Of Pit

Series:Kid Icarus: Uprising

Alignment:Tweener

Height:4'8

Weight:155 lbs

From:Skyworld

Signatures:Angelic Backbreaker (Backbreaker), Last Man Standing (Complete Shot)

Finishers:Wings of Fate (Shooting Star Press), Angelic Slam (Chokeslam)

Theme:The Smashing Pumpkins - Anti-Hero

 **Diddy Kong**

Nicknames:Manager of The Kong Family, Dixie's Boyfriend

Series:Donkey Kong

Alignment:Heel

Height:2'10

Weight:65 lbs

From:Kongo Jungle

Signatures:Banana Clothesline (Running Clothesline), Monkey Beatdown (Lou Thesz Press)

Finishers:Kongo Headbanger's (Hurricarana DDT), Jungle Jump (Diving Double Foot Stomp)

Managers: Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, And Candy Kong

Theme:Baeza -Go Wild

 **Dunban**

Nicknames:Savior of Colony 9, Leader of the Group

Series:Xenoblade

Alignment:Face

Height:5'10

Weight:205 lbs

From:Colony 9,Bionis

Signatures:Bionis Throw (Over The Head Toss), Katana Combo (Mutilple Corner Uppercuts)

Finishers:Blossom Dance (Whisper in The Wind) , Bionis Drop (Scorpion Death Drop)

Trios:Those Chosen by The Monado (w/ Reyn and Shulk)

Managers : Reyn and Shulk

Theme:Within Temptation -Our Solemn Hour

 **Fawful**

Nicknames:The Green One With Fury, Mustard of Your Doom

Series:Mario & Luigi

Alignment:Heel

Height:3'0

Weight:67 lbs

From:Beanbean Kingdom

Signatures:Fury Leap (Seating Alley Oop) , Beanbean Flip (Flipping Leg Drop)

Finishers:I Have Fury (Headlock Driver), Mustard of Doom (Winds of Change)

Theme:Booker T and The MG's - Green Onions (45 Version)

 **Flash Sentry**

Nicknames:Waifu Thief, Savior of the Universe

Series:My Little Pony : Equestria Girls

Alignment:Heel

Height:5'5

Weight:195 lbs

From:Canterlot High School

Signatures:Sentry Drop (Delayed Suplex), Into the Sunset (Arm Trap DDT)

Finishers:Flash Flood (Saving Grace), Flashswitch (Killswitch)

Theme:F.L.Y - Swag Surfin

 **Fox McCloud**

Nicknames:Star Fox, The Spacial Explorer

Series:Star Fox

Alignment:Face

Height:4'2

Weight:85 lbs

From:The Lylat System

Signatures:Main Shot (Jumping Lariat), Lylat Leg Sweep (Russian Leg Sweep)

Finishers:Jackpot (Flowision DDT), Barrel Roll (Lie Detector)

Theme:Eminem - Space Bound

 **Ghirahim**

Nicknames:The Creep,

Series:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword

Alignment:Heel

From: The Past Skyloft

Height:5'11

Weight:188 lbs

Signatures:Skyward Hurricarana (Super Hurricarana), Wasteland

Finishers:Demise Piledriver (Tombstone Piledriver), All Hail Lord Demise (Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

Theme:Buckcherry - Crazy Bitch

 **Jet The Hawk**

Nicknames:The Speeding Hawk, Leader of Babylon

Series:Sonic Riders

Alignment:Heel

From: Babylon

Height:3'11

Weight:75 lbs

Signatures:Free Riding (Jumping Corner Clothesline), Hawk Strike (Running Neckbreaker)

Finishers:Bird of Prey (450 Splash), Death From Above (Curb Stomp)

Trios:The Rouge Animals (w/ Storm The Albatross and Shadow)

Managers : Storm The Albatross and Wave The Swallow

Theme:Rumblebee - Catch Me if You Can

 **Johnny Bravo**

Nicknames:The Ladies man, The Blond Manly Man

Series:Johnny Bravo

Alignment:Face

From :New York

Height:5'9

Weight:295 lbs

From:

Signatures:Blond Stopper (Showstopper), Bravo Man (Full Nelson Facebuster)

Finishers:Thank You very much (Celtic Cross), I'm So Manly (Torture Rack)

Theme:Destiny's Child - Sexy Daddy

 **Johnny Manziel**

Nicknames:Money Manziel, The Money Maker

Series:NFL

Alignment:Heel

Height:5'11

Weight:200 lbs

From:Tyler, Texas

Signatures:Extra Point (Jumping High Knee), Defensive Tie-Up (Cobra Clutch Bulldog)

Finishers:Money Shot (Spear), Cleveland Browned (Gorilla Press Gutbuster)

Theme:Matt White - Smoke & Mirrors

 **Kefka Palazzo**

Nicknames:The Crazed Clown

Series:Final Fantasy VI

Alignment:Heel

Height:6'2

Weight:225 lbs

From:The Imperial Empire

Signatures:The Beginning of The End (Hotshot), Clowning Around (Stinger Splash)

Finishers:End Of The World (Hurricarana Driver), Dancing Mad ( Moonsault Senton)

Theme:Hatebreed - Destroy Everything

 **King Dedede**

Nicknames:King of Dreamland

Series:Kirby

Alignment:Face

Height:5'2

Weight:315 lbs

From:Dream Land

Signatures:Waddle Crossbody (Crossbody) King's Hold (Chokehold STO)

Finishers:Super Veterbrae Destroyer (Hip Toss Neckbreaker), Dede Drop (Pumphandle Slam)

Theme:Thirty Seconds To Mars - Kings and Queens

 **King K. Rool**

Nicknames:The Greedy Crocodile, King of Kremlings

Series:Donkey Kong Country

Alignment:Heel

Height:5'2

Weight:276 lbs

From:Crocodile Isle

Signatures:Kremling Bomb (Mountain Bomb), Croco Splash( Body Avalanche)

Finishers:King K. Driver (Electric Chair Driver) , King Claw (Iron Claw)

Theme:Nine Inch Nails - Reptile

 **Larry Koopa**

Nicknames:The Youngest Koopaling

Series:Super Mario

Alignment:Heel

Height:2'0

Weight:45 lbs

From:The Koopa Kingdom

Signatures:Young Blood (Knee Drop Bulldog), Larry Forearm (Sliding Forearm Smash)

Finishers:Koopa Driver (Inverted Snapmare Driver), Larry Lock (Leg Trap Camel Clutch)

Manager : Iggy Koopa

Theme:The Clash - Cheat

 **Lemmy Koopa**

Nicknames:Smallest but Second Oldest, TheGuy with a Lazy Eye

Series:Super Mario

Alignment:Heel

Height:1'8

Weight:25 lbs

From:The Koopa Kingdom

Signatures:Star Balls (Inverted Atomic Drop), Ballbreaker (Sitout Jawbreaker)

Finishers:Lemmysteiner (Reverse Frankiensteiner), Lemmy Splash (Frog Splash)

Trios:The Koopalings (w/ Ludwig Van Koopa and Roy Koopa)

Manager : Iggy Koopa

Theme: Wilford & Sons -Wilder Mind

 **Ludwig Von Koopa**

Nicknames:The Elder Koopaling, Master of Koopa Symphonies

Series:Super Mario

Alignment:Heel

Height:2'7

Weight:30 lbs

From:The Koopa Kingdom

Signatures:Symphonic Boot (Big Boot), Von Lariat (Crooked Arm Lariat)

Finishers:Orchestrated Destruction (Spinning Bulldog), Von Submission Hold (Chicken wing Over The Shoulder Cross face)

Trios:The Koopalings (w/ Lemmy Koopa and Roy Koopa)

Manager : Iggy Koopa

Theme: Megadeth - Symphony of Destruction

 **Manny Pacquiao**

Nicknames:Greatest Boxer Alive, Pac-Man (Not to be confused with the actual Pac-Man)

Series:Boxing

Alignment:Face

Height:5'5

Weight:146 lbs

From:Kibawe,Budkidnon, Phillipines

Signatures:Phillipine Wringer (Arm Wringer), Manny Elbow (Corkscrew Elbow Drop)

Finishers:KO Punch (Heart Punch), Manny Punch (Wind-Up Punch)

Theme:Melba Moore - Winner

 **Martin St. Louis**

Nicknames:Big Guy of New York

Series:NHL

Alignment:Heel

Height:5'8

Weight:180 lbs

From:Laval, Quebec, Canada

Signatures:Cross Check (Vertical Press), Penalty Kill (Biel Bump)

Finishers:Power Play (Guillotine Drop), Ranger Drop (Double Underhook Mat Slam)

Trios:Kings of New York (w/ Alex Rodriguez and Carmelo Anthony)

Manager : Alex Rodriguez and Carmelo Anthony

Theme:Shinedown - Trade Yourself In

 **Max**

Nicknames:The Younger Brother of May

Series:Pokemon

Alignment:Face

Height:3'0

Weight:50 lbs

From:Littleroot Town, Hoenn

Signatures:Month of May(Three-Quarter Facelock Russian Leg Sweep), MTO (Front Facelock STO)

Finishers:Maxplex (Karelin Lift), Max Lock (Bridging Cobra Clutch)

Theme:Hollywood Undead - Young

 **Megaman Volnutt**

Nicknames:The Future

Series:MegaMan Legends

Alignment:Face

Height:4'11

Weight:145 lbs

From:The Ancient Civilization

Signatures:Flutter Arm Drag (Wheelbarrow Arm Drag), Mega Backbreaker (Mat Backbreaker)

Finishers:Mega Driver (Samoan Driver), Energy Slam (Fireman's Carry Powerslam)

Trios:The Mechanical Ones (w/ Clemont and R.O.B)

Managers:Clemont and R.O.B

Theme:Fit for a King -Ancient Waters

 **Mike Hagger**

Nicknames:The Baddest Mayor on Planet Earth

Series:Final Fight

Alignment:Heel

Height:6'3

Weight:315 lbs

From:Metro City

Signatures:Pipe Breaker (High Angle Belly to Back Suplex), Gang Punishment (Mutilple Forearm Clubs)

Finishers:Mayor's Vote (Pop-Up Powerbomb), Metroplex (Rotating Vertical Suplex)

Trios:The Real Men (w/ Super Macho Man and Zangief)

Managers:Super Macho Man and Zangief

Theme:Switchfoot - Politicians

 **Morton Koopa Jr.**

Nicknames:The Stareyed Koopa

Series:Super Mario

Alignment:Heel

Height:2'1

Weight:65 lbs

From:The Koopa Kingdom

Signatures:Star Elbow (Running Elbow Smash), Junior Headbutts (Trapping Headbutts)

Finishers:Morton Star Press (Standing Shooting Star Press), Breath Taker (Bearhug)

Managers:Iggy Koopa

Theme: 311 - Large In The Margin

 **Ness**

Nicknames:The Young Submission Specialist

Series:Earthbound

Alignment:Face

Height:3'2

Weight:55 lbs

From:Onett

Signatures:PK Rib Breaker (Rib Breaker), PK Neckbreaker

Finishers:PK Bow & Arrow (Bow & Arrow), PK Armbar (Fujiwara Armbar)

Manager: Paula Polestar

Theme:Green Day - American Idiot

 **Pac-Man**

Nicknames:The Original Video Game Character

Series:Pac-Man

Alignment:Face

Height:2'11

Weight:37 lbs

From:Pac-Land

Signatures:Galaga Whiplash (Short Arm Clothesline), Dig Dug Kick (Gamengiri)

Finishers:Power Pellet (Facebreaker DDT), P.O.S (Ranhei)

Theme:Phylicia Rashad - Classic

 **Pikachu**

Nicknames:The Electric Mouse

Series:Pokemon

Alignment:Face

Height:2'11

Weight:30 lbs

From:Viridian Forest, Kanto

Signatures:Pika Kick (Spin Kick), Leaping Voltage (Leapfrog Body Guillotine)

Finishers:Rolling Thunder (Rolling Thunder), Thunderstorms (Shooting Star DDT)

Theme:Back In Black - Thunderstruck

 **Raphael**

Nicknames:The Gentleman Fighter

Series:Soul Series

Alignment:Heel

Height:5'11

Weight:158 lbs

From:Rouen, French Empire

Signatures:Worthless Man Toss (Fall Away Slam), Rapier (Two Handed Bulldog)

Finishers:Elegant Drop (Moonsault Leg Drop), Dance Stretching (Stretch Plum)

Theme:Muse - Knights of Cydonia

 **Reyn**

Nicknames:Reyn Time

Series:Xenoblade

Alignment:Face

Height:5'10

Weight:167 lbs

From:Colony 9

Signatures:Whirling Spin (Airplane Spin), Reyn Uppercut (European Uppercut)

Finishers:Colony 9 Drive (Lifting Spinebuster), Reyn Time (Burning Lariat)

Trios:Those Chosen By The Monado (w/ Dunban and Shulk)

Managers:Dunban and Shulk

Theme:Matiasyahu, Collie Budz - Confidence

 **R.O.B**

Nicknames:The Robot Tag Team Partner

Series:Stack-Up/Gyromite

Alignment:Face

Height:4'8

Weight:215 lbs

From:Nintendo Headquaters

Signatures:Robot Crossbody (Crossbody) , Robotic Lariat (Flying Lariat)

Finishers:Stack-Up Suplex(Swinging Fisherman Suplex), Gyrobuster (Blockbuster)

Trios:The Mechanical Ones (w/ Clemont and MegaMan Volnutt)

Managers:Clemont and MegaMan Volnutt

Theme:Daft Punk - Robot Rock

 **Roy Koopa**

Nicknames:The Bully, The Pink Koopaling

Series:Super Mario

Alignment:Heel

Height:2'6

Weight:60 lbs

From:The Koopa Kingdom

Signatures:Crushing Koopa (Stinger Splash), Koopa Chop (Brain Chop)

Finishers:Crowning of Koopa (Double Knee), Bully Hug (Bearhug)

Trios:The Koopalings (w/ Lemmy Koopa and Ludwig Von Koopa)

Managers:Iggy Koopa

Theme:Aerosmith - Pink

 **Shadow**

Nicknames:The Hidden Ninja

Series:Final Fantasy VI

Alignment:Heel

Height:5'2

Weight:180 lbs

From:Parts Unknown

Signatures:Ninja Whirl (Tilt-a-whirl Crossbody), In The Shadow (Jumping Enzuguri)

Finishers:Assassin's Kill (Scissors Kick), Fall of Darkness (High-Angle Senton Bomb)

Trios:The Rouge Animals (w/ Jet The Hawk And Storm The Albatross)

Theme: Disturbed - Darkness

 **Shulk**

Nicknames:Monado Boy

Series:Xenoblade

Alignment:Face

Height:5'1

Weight:150 lbs

From:Colony 9

Signatures:Colony Legsweep ( Armbar Legsweep), Monado Purge (Rear Mat Slam)

Finishers:Monado Buster (Shiranui), Monado Tangle(Octopus Stretch)

Trios:Those Chosen By The Monado (w/ Reyn and Dunban)

Managers:Reyn and Dunban

Theme:Famous Last Words - The Uprise

 **Spike The Dragon**

Nicknames:Purple Dragon, Twilight's Assistant

Series:My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic

Alignment:Face

Height:1'9

Weight:25 lbs

From:Canterlot, Equestria

Signatures:Dragon Buster (Bronco Buster), Dragonsault (Standing Moonsault)

Finishers:Rock The Dragon (Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop), Dragon Sleeper

Trios:The Sidekicks (w/ Blue Toad and Yellow Toad)

Managers:Blue Toad and Yellow Toad

Theme:Shaman's Harvest - Dragonfly

 **Steven Stone**

Nicknames:Champion of Hoenn

Series:Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire

Alignment:Face

Height:5'3

Weight:165 lbs

From:Mossdeep City, Hoenn

Signatures:Molted Iron (Pendulum Backbreaker), Liftoff From Mossdeep (Half - Nelson Slam)

Finishers:Stone Edge (Fireman's Carry Cutter), Rise of A Champion (Somersault Leg Drop)

Theme:Led Zeppelin - Rock & Roll

 **Storm The Albatross**

Nicknames:The Giant Rogue

Series:Sonic Riders

Alignment:Heel

Height:4'4

Weight:215 lbs

From:Babylon

Signatures:Alba Drop (Sitout Full-Nelsom Atomic Drop), Clipping Wings (Fisherman DDT)

Finishers: Category 5 Storm (Military Press Slam), Storm Drop (Flying Crossbody)

Trios:The Rouge Animals (w/ Jet The Hawk and Shadow)

Managers:Jet The Hawk and Wave The Swallow

Theme:Rumblebee - Catch Me If You Can

 **Super Macho Man**

Nicknames:The Manliest Wrestler in GAW

Series:Punch-Out!

Alignment:Heel

Height:6'4

Weight:242 lbs

From:Hollywood,California

Signatures:Macho Punch (Spinning Back Fist), Super Macho Elbow Drop (Diving Elbow Drop)

Finishers:Macho Combo (Mutilple Spinning Head Punches), Macho Piledriver (Cradle Piledriver)

Trios:The Real Men (w/ Mike Hagger and Zangief)

Managers:Mike Hagger and Zangief

Theme:Snopp Dogg, Stevie Wonder - California Roll

 **Tierno**

Nicknames:The Dancer

Series:Pokemon XY

Alignment:Face

Height:4'11

Weight:195 lbs

From:Vaniville Town, Kalos

Signatures:Elegant Dance (Dancing Leg Drop), Drop The Music (Seated Senton)

Finishers:Falling Rythem (Diving Moonsault Splash), Cut It Off (Scissors Kick)

Trios:Kalos Warriors (w/ Calem and Trevor)

Managers:Calem and Trevor

Theme:Walk The Moon - Shut Up And Dance

 **Trevor**

Nicknames:The Smart Guy

Series:Pokemon XY

Alignment:Face

Height:2'6

Weight:40 lbs

From:Vaniville Town,Kalos

Signatures:Definitive DDT (Flip DDT), Magikarp Suplex (Fishermen Suplex)

Finishers:End of the Battle (Full-Nelson Slam), TSH (STF)

Trios:Kalos Warriors (w/ Calem and Tierno)

Managers:Calem and Tierno

Theme:Outfit - Smart Thing

 **Von Kaiser**

Nicknames:German Steel Machine

Series:Punch-Out!

Alignment:Face

Height:6'0

Weight:190 lbs

From:Berlin,Germany

Signatures:Gentle Bulldog (Half-Nelson Bulldog), German-Oop (Alley-Oop)

Finishers:West Germany(Spinning Crucifix Toss), Champion Punch (Diving Fist Drop)

Theme:Ratatat - Germany To Germany

 **Waluigi**

Nicknames:The Purple Creep

Series:Mario

Alignment:Heel

Height:5'0

Weight:90 lbs

From:The Mushroom Kingdom

Signatures:Crooked Headbutt (Diving Headbutt), Rise of Waluigi (Shoulder Jawbreaker)

Finishers:Waluigi Time (Jumping Sleeper Slam), Wa Breaker(Vertebreaker)

Theme: Evil Nine/Aesop Rock - Crooked

 **Yellow Toad**

Nicknames:N/A

Series:Super Mario

Alignment:Face

Height:1'5

Weight:35 lbs

From:The Mushroom Kingdom

Signatures: Toad Dropkick (Second-rope Dropkick), Toad Headbutt (Jumping Headbutt)

Finishers: Concussion Giver (Hurricarana Frankiensteiner), Mushroom Stomp

Trios:The Sidekicks (w/ Blue Toad and Spike The Dragon)

Managers: Blue Toad and Spike The Dragon

Theme:Fatrat -The Unity

 **Zangief**

Nicknames: Russian Suplex Machine, Red Cyclone

Series: Street Fighter

Alignment: Heel

Height:7'0

Weight:253 lbs

From:Russia

Signatures:GorbachevPlex (Pumphandle Suplex), Blue,White and Red (Gorilla Press Drop)

Finishers:Mother Russia (Pumphandle Reverse Piledriver), Zangief Buster (Gorilla Press Gyrobuster)

Trios:The Real Men (w/ Mike Hagger and Super Macho Man)

Managers:Mike Hagger and Super Macho Man

Theme:CFO$ - Roar of The Lion

 **\+ Female Wrestlers**

 **Applebloom**

Nicknames:The Kicking Crusader

Series:MLP: Equestrian Girls

Alignment:Face

Height:3'0

Weight:60 lbs

From:Ponyville, Equestria

Signatures:Apple Choke (Figure Four Necklock), Ripe for The Picking (Running DDT)

Finishers:Sweet Apple Kick (Superkick) Buy Some Apples (Bicycle Kick)

Tag Team:The Cutie Mark Crusaders(w/ Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle

Managers:Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle

Theme:Tim McGraw - Southern Girl

 **Ayla**

Nicknames:The Wild Woman

Series:Chrono Trigger

Alignment:Face

Height:4'1

Weight:75 lbs

From:The Past

Signatures:Wild Impact (Rebound Clothesline), New Meat (High Knee)

Finishers:The Killing Shot (Punt), For My People (Elevated Gut Buster)

Theme:Avenged Sevenfold - Sheppard of Fire

 **Bonnie**

Nicknames:The Sister of Clemont

Series:Pokemon XY

Alignment:Face

Height:3'0

Weight:45 lbs

From:Lumiose City, Kalos

Signatures:Dedenne Breaker (Moonsault Neckbreaker) BonBon Kick (Roundhouse Kick)

Finishers:Nap Time (Sleeper Hold), Bonnie Brae (Jumping Sleeper Slam)

Tag Team:The Cute Blonde Bombshells (w/ Roll Caskett)

Managers:Roll Caskett

Theme:CFO$ - Turn It Up

 **Bra**

Nicknames:Vegeta's Daughter

Series:Dragon Ball GT

Alignment:Heel

Height:4'0

Weight:75 lbs

From:West City

Signatures:Crimson Lariat (Lariat Takedown), B**** Slap (Bell Clap)

Finishers:Bulla DDT (Over The Shoulder DDT), Saiyan Slammer (Michinoku Driver II)

Tag Team:Saiyan Heritage (w/ Pan)

Managers:Pan

Theme:Tyga - Real Deal

 **Candy Cane**

Nicknames:No Future

Series:Rumble Roses

Alignment:Heel

Height:5'7

Weight:119 lbs

From:Alberta, Canada

Signatures:Punks Rule (Hair-Pull Backbreaker), Sugar Drop (Guillotine Drop)

Finishers:Rebellion (Argentine Facebuster), Candy Stunner (Vertical Suplex Stunner)

Theme:The Killer Barbie's - Have Some Fun

 **Cirno**

Nicknames:The Ice Princess of Misty Lake

Series:Touhou Project

Alignment:Heel

Height:3'0

Weight:32 lbs

From:Misty Lake, Gensonkoyo

Signatures:Cold Fusion (Double Knee Lift), Cirnosteiner (Frankiensteiner)

Finishers:Perfect Freeze (Running Knee Smash), The Power of 9 (8 Shoot Kicks followed by a Roundhouse Kick)

Theme:Azealia Banks - Ice Princess

 **Diamond Tiara**

Nicknames:The Rich Mistress,Biggest B**** in GAW

Series:MLP: Equestrian Girls

Alignment:Heel

Height:3'0

Weight:30 lbs

From:Ponyville, Equestria

Signatures:Rich Toss (Hair Pull Toss), The Crowning (Sleeper Suplex)

Finishers:Diamond Cutter, Death to The Poor (Headscissors Armbar)

Tag Team:The Mean Girls (w/ Silver Spoon)

Managers:Silver Spoon

Theme:CFO$ - Sky's The Limit

 **Dixie Kong**

Nicknames:Diddy's Girlfriend

Series:Donkey Kong

Alignment:Heel

Height:2'11

Weight:50 lbs

From:Kongo Jungle

Signatures:Kongo Drop (Samoan Drop), Dixie Slam (Double Leg Slam)

Finishers:DixieDriver (Stump Piledriver), From The Trees (Corkscrew Moonsault)

Tag Team:The Kong Family (w/ Tiny Kong)

Managers:Tiny Kong, Diddy Kong, and Candy Kong

Theme:Panama - Jungle

 **Fiora**

Nicknames:The Colony 9 Beauty

Series:Xenoblade

Alignment:Face

Height:5'8

Weight:105 lbs

From:Colony 9

Signatures:Wilted Flower(Three Quarter Facelock Russian Legsweep), Rise of Bionis (Sit-Out Alley Oop)

Finishers:Meyneth's Destruction (Fireman's Carry Powerbomb), Hidden in The Flowers (Electric Chair Facebuster)

Theme:Aerosmith - Sweet Emotion

 **Ivy Valentine**

Nicknames:The Queen of The Palace

Series:Soul Series

Alignment:Heel

Height:5'10

Weight:129 lbs

From:London, British Empire

Signatures:Heart Breaker (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker), Elegant Burst (Hip Toss Neckbreaker),

Finishers:Ivy Lock (Muta Lock), Making of a Valentine (Lotus Lock)

Theme: David Guetta ft. Akon - Sexy B****

 **Krile Baldesion**

Nicknames:The Princess of Bal Castle

Series:Final Fantasy V

Alignment:Heel

Height:4'0

Weight:50 lbs

From:Bal Castle

Signatures: Azule Attack (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker), Bal Slam (Alabama Slam)

Finishers: Princess Crash (Double Undertook DDT), KrileBoard (Romero Special)

Tag Team:The Magical Little Princesses (w/ Relm Arrowny)

Managers:Relm Arrowny

Theme:Down With Webster - Royalty

 **Marlon**

Nicknames:The Farm Girl from Hyrule

Series:Loz : Ocarina of Time

Alignment:Face

Height:4'3

Weight:55 lbs

From:Lon Lon Ranch

Signatures:Lon Lon Slam (Sitout Body Slam), Farmer's Spear (Striking Spear)

Finishers:Marlon Bomb (Jacknife Powerbomb), Lon Lon Stretch (Lucky 13)

Tag Team:Hyrule Amazons (w/ Saria)

Managers:Saria

Theme:Taking Back Sunday - Cute Without The E (Cut From The Team)

 **Marisa Kirisame**

Nicknames:The Ordinary Magician

Series:Touhou Project

Alignment:Face

Height:4'0

Weight:50 lbs

From:Gensokoyo

Signatures:Ordinary Elbow (Corkscrew Elbow Drop), Perfect Spark (Cobra Clutch Bulldog)

Finishers:Shining Wizard, Master Spark (Crossface Chickenwing)

Tag Team:The Gensokoyo Defenders (w/ Reimu Hakurei)

Managers:Reimu Hakurei

Theme:Kid Rock - Cocky

 **Melia Antiqua**

Nicknames:Princess of The High Entia

Series:Xenoblade

Alignment:Face

Height:5'7

Weight:100 lbs

From:Agniratha

Signatures:Bionis Superkick (Superkick), Burnt Wings (Chokehold STO)

Finishers:High Entia Splash (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press), Antiqua's Grasp (Straightjacket Crossface)

Theme:No Doubt - Tragic Kingdom

 **Pan**

Nicknames:The Proud Saiyan Girl

Series:Dragon Ball GT

Alignment:Heel

Height:3'11

Weight:61 lbs

From:West City

Signatures:Pan Slam (Lou Thesz Press), Half Human Rage (Half-Nelson Backbreaker)

Finishers:Riding The Wind (Springboard Somersault Clothesline), Critically Panned (Double Foot Stomp)

Tag Team: Saiyan Heritage (w/ Bra)

Managers:Bra

Theme:The Dirty Youth - Fight

 **Relm Arrowny**

Nicknames:The Voodoo Mistress

Series:Final Fantasy VI

Alignment:Heel

Height:3'11

Weight:39 lbs

From:Thamasa

Signatures:Magic Arrow (Full-Nelson Bulldog), Relmguri (Step-Up Enzuguri)

Finishers:Sketch That (Back To Belly Piledriver), Ultros Stretch (Octopus Stretch)

Tag Team:The Magical Little Princesses (w/ Krile Baldeson)

Managers:Krile Balderson

Theme:Blue Stahli- Shiny

 **Reimu Hakurei**

Nicknames:The Shrine Maiden

Series:Touhou Project

Alignment:Face

Height:4'2

Weight:57 lbs

From:The Hakurei Shrine

Signatures:Rising Sun Smash (Discus Elbow Smash), Hakurei Hold (Neckscissors)

Finishers:Final Beauty (Springboard Cutter), Donation Drop (Cradle DDT)

Tag Team:Gensokoyo Defenders (w/ Marisa Kirisame)

Managers:Marisa Kirisame

Theme:CFO$- Tokiwakita (Time Has Come)

 **Roll Caskett**

Nicknames:The Engineer

Series:MegaMan Legends

Alignment:Face

Height:5'0

Weight:63 lbs

From:The Flutter

Signatures:Rollin It (Double Knee Armbreaker), Wrenching (Wheelbarrow Arm Drag)

Finishers:Locked In The Caskett (Legsweep DDT), Roll and Crushed (Crucifix Armbar)

Tag Team:The Cute Blonde Bombshells (w/ Bonnie)

Managers:Bonnie

Theme: Coldplay - Sparks

 **Saria**

Nicknames:The Girl Of Kokiri Forest

Series:LoZ : Ocarina of Time

Alignment:Face

Height:3'11

Weight:41 lbs

From:Kokiri Forest

Signatures:Saria Sweep (Forward Russian Legsweep), Dekusteiner (Reverse Frankiensteiner)

Finishers:Kokiri Driver (Half-Nelson Driver), Kokiri Drop (Split-Legged Moonsault)

Tag Team:Hyrule Amazons (w/ Marlon)

Managers:Marlon

Theme:The Garden - Grass

 **Scootaloo**

Nicknames:The Extremist of The Crusaders

Series:MLP: Equestria Girls

Alignment:Face

Height:3'11

Weight:36 lbs

From:Cloudsdale,Equestria

Signatures: Scoota Kick (Pele Kick), Chicken Flip (Enzuguri)

Finishers:Pegasus DDT (Single-Underhook DDT), Scoota Splash (450 Splash)

Tag Team:The Cutie Mark Crusaders (w/ Applebloom and Sweetie Belle)

Managers:Applebloom and Sweetie Belle

Theme:Coal Chamber - Oddity

 **Shauna**

Nicknames:The Genki Girl

Series:Pokémon XY

Alignment:Face

Height:4'6

Weight:51 lbs

From:Vaniville Town, Kalos

Signatures:Bow STO (Front Facelock STO), UnContested Spirit (Spinning Knee)

Finishers: Shaunaizer (Leg Drop Bulldog), Pretty Impact (Spear)

Theme:The Script - The Energy Never Dies

 **Silver Spoon**

Nicknames:Tiara's BFF

Series:MLP: Equestria Girls

Alignment:Heel

Height:3'11

Weight:32 lbs

From:Ponyville, Equestria

Signatures:Silver Slap (Slap), Silverman Suplex (Fisherman Suplex)

Finishers:Silver Spoon DDT, Silver Sweep (Cobra Clutch Legsweep)

Tag Team:The Mean Girls (w/ Diamond Tiara

Managers:Diamond Tiara

Theme:CFO$ - Amazing

 **Sweetie Belle**

Nicknames:World's Sweetest Crusader

Series:MLP: Equestria Girls

Alignment:Face

Height:3'10

Weight:33 lbs

From:Ponyville,Equestria

Signatures:Bell Toll (Mat Backbreaker), Sweetie Choke (Headscissors)

Finishers:Sweetie Vice (Anaconda Vice), Sweetie Lock (Full Nelson Hold)

Tag Team:The Cutie Mark Crusaders (w/ Applebloom and Scootaloo)

Managers:Applebloom and Scootaloo

Theme:Lady Gaga - Fashion!

 **Tiny Kong**

Nicknames:The Tiny Monkey

Series:Donkey Kong

Alignment:Heel

Height:4'2

Weight:59 lbs

From:Kongo Jungle

Signatures:Kong Rebound (Rebound Clothesline), Tiny Kick (Gamengiri)

Finishers: Jumping Trees (Diving DDT), Tiny-go-Round (Molly-Go-Round)

Tag Team:The Kong Family (w/ Dixie Kong)

Managers:Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, and Candy Kong

Theme:Foo Fighters - Monkey Wrench

 **Viridi**

Nicknames:Goddess of Nature

Series:Kid Icarus: Uprising

Alignment:Heel

From:The Heavens

Signatures:Nature's Revenge (Slingshot Bulldog), Vine-To-Flower (Belly To Belly

Finishers:Sliced Chestnut No.3 (Sliced Bread No.2), Wrapping Vines (Figure-Four Leglock)

Theme:Lana Del Rey - Gods & Monsters

 **Wave The Swallow**

Nicknames:The Babylon Girl

Series:Sonic Riders

Alignment:Heel

Height:4'1

Weight:50 lbs

From:Babylon

Signatures:Gear Jump (Jumping Clothesline), Raven Drop (One-Handed Bulldog)

Finishers:Swallow It (Reverse Bulldog), Bird of Prey (Reverse Diving Crossbody)

Managers:Jet The Hawk and Storm The Albatross

Theme:Rumblebee - Catch Me If You Can

 **Wendy O. Koopa**

Nicknames:Princess of Koopas

Series:Mario

Alignment:Heel

Height:2'11

Weight:46 lbs

From:The Koopa Kingdom

Signatures:Shell Slam (Fall Away Slam), Acro Turtle (Neck Snap)

Finishers:Pink Fury (Sitout Two-Handed Chokeslam), High Heel Drop (Argentine Neckbreaker)

Managers:Iggy Koopa

Theme:Marilyn Manson - Born Villain

 **Men's Trios**

 **Kalos Warriors**

Members:Calem, Tierno and Trevor

Team Finishers:Kalos Combo (Chesnaught Stinger(Calem)/ Definitve DDT (Trevor) Followed by Falling Rhythem)

Theme:Breakdown of Sanity - Hero

 **Kings of New York**

Members:Alex Rodriguez, Carmelo Anthony, and Martin St. Louis

Team Finishers:Welcome To New York (Powerbomb/ Double Knee Backbreaker Combination)

, 50 Cent, Has - New York Times

 **The Koopalings**

Members:Ludwig Von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa and Roy Koopa

Team Finishers:Koopaling Bashdown (Crooked Lariat/Bear Hug Into Frog Splash Combination)

Manager:Iggy Koopa

Theme:Adelitas Way - It's A New Day

 **The Mechanical Ones**

Members:Clemont, MegaMan Volnutt and R.O.B

Team Finishers:Dissembling(Belly To Back Suplex/ Diving Leg Drop Combination)

Theme:Judas Priest - Electric Eye

 **The Real Men**

Members:Mike Hagger, Super Macho Man and Zangief

Team Finishers:Manly Drop (Wheelbarrow Facebuster/ Cutter Combination)

Theme:Theory Of A Deadman - Gentleman

 **The Rouge Animals**

Members:Jet The Hawk, Storm The Albatross, and Shadow

Team Finishers:Extreme Gear (Bearhug Hold (Storm)/ Diving Body Press(Jet/Shadow) Combination)

Manager:Wave The Swallow

Theme:Rumblebee - Catch Me If You Can

 **The Sidekicks**

Members:Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Spike The Dragon

Team Finishers:Sidekick Switchout (Superkick/Spinning Leg Sweep Combination)

Theme:Fatrat - The Unity

 **Those Chosen By The Monado**

Members:Shulk, Dunban And Reyn

Team Finishers:Bionis Crash (Shiranui/Lariat Combination)

Theme:CFO$ - Right Here Right Now

 **Women's Duos**

 **Cute Blonde Bombshells**

Members:Bonnie and Roll Caskett

Team Finisher:North And South Pole (Sleeper hold/Armbar Combination)

Theme:CFO$ - Turn It Up

 **The Cutie Mark Crusaders**

Members:Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle

Team Finisher:The Crusade(Powerbomb/Flying Neckbreaker Combination)

Theme:Thousand Foot Crutch - We Are

 **Gensokoyo Defenders**

Members:Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame

Team Finisher:Shrine and Shine (Double Crucifix Powerbomb)

Theme:CFO$ - Tokiwakita (Time Has Come)

 **Hyrule Amazons**

Members:Saria and Marlon

Team Finisher:Triforce of Power (Bearhug Hold/Superkick Combination)

Theme: Scars On Broadway - Cute Machines

 **The Kong Family**

Members:Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong

Team Finisher:Jungle Japes (Gory Bomb/Cutter Combination)

Manager:Diddy Kong and Candy Kong

Theme:X-Ambassadors - Jungle

 **The Magical Little Princesses**

Members:Krile Balderson and Relm Arrowny

Team Finisher:Mages Agony (Camel Clutch/Boston Crab Combination)

Theme:CFO$ - Rush Of Power

 **The Mean Girls**

Members:Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon

Team Finisher:Diamond Making (Argentine Rack/Neckbreaker Combination)

Theme:CFO$ - Sky's The Limit

 **Saiyan Heritage**

Members:Pan and Bra

Team Finisher:Saiyan Special (Powerbomb/Diving Leg Drop Combination)

Theme:Kid Ink - Money and The Power

 **Stables**

 **The Koopalings**

Members:Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Roy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr. And Roy Koopa

Manager: Iggy Koopa

Theme:Adelitas Way - It's A New Day

 **The Kong Family**

Members: Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong

Manager: Candy Kong

Theme:X Ambassadors - Jungle

 **The Kalos Warriors**

Members: Calem, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna

Theme:Breakdown Of Sanity - Hero

 **Managers**

 **Candy Kong**

Nicknames:DK's Girl

Series:Donkey Kong

Alignment:Heel

Manages:The Kong Family

 **Iggy Koopa**

Nicknames:The Mad Scientist

Series:Super Mario

Alignment:Heel

Manages:The Koopalings


	2. TNA 1 : Part 1 (The First Match)

**Tuesday Night Anarchy**

 **1**

 _Recorded In a Press Room In San Antonio,Texas Earlier This Week_

Their Is a Podium, with a Blue Screen in the background with the GAW Logo placed all over the Surrounded the Podium, chattering about the man about to make a Press release on the new Fiction Wrestling Company on the Noise Gets Really loud as The Owner of GAW, Epicsnivy, decked with blue suit and Sunglasses, walks onto the stage.

Epicsnivy Gets near the Microphone and begins to speak, "Hello Press, and welcome to the Official Press Release for Gloriously Awesome Wrestling, the Newest Fiction Wrestling Company on the block." The Crowd starts clapping in response to this. "Now you may ask any questions you can about GAW, soask away.

" What Encouraged You Start A Company?" A Reporter Asked

"Well, I've been a Huge Wrestling Fan since I was a youngin, and when I discovered Fiction Wrestling, I thought, why don't I Start My Own. So I Did." Epicsnivy Replied.

"What Company Was It that Inspired You to start your own?" A Writer asked.

" Well,I'll say it was either Sonic Wrestling Association or Character Championship Wrestling, both of those are really cool companies with really unique rosters of Pretty Much Inspired me." Epicsnivy Said.

"Why did you choose Fox Sports 2 and Universal Sports as your Broadcasters?" A Reporter Asked.

"Fox Sports 2 Wanted a Program to set it apart from Fox Sports 1, And NBC has had a lot of sucess with WWE, real or Animated, so they decided, why not add another wrestling program, so they added us to boost the audience for Universal , Next Question is the last Question." Epicsnivy Replied.

"So would you like to produce or work with other Fiction Wrestling Companies for events and such?" A Journalist Asked.

"Yes, it would be awesome to work with companies like CCW, WWE: Animated, FTW,UWE,WWL, and others, that would be my dream come true. But to warn those companies, They are about to meet the Greatest War In Fiction Wrestling will be the end of the Press Conference. Hope you all have a great Night. Remember, Tuesday Night Inflection Starts at 8Pm Est On Fox Sports Bye." Epicsnivy proceeds to walk off the stage as It Fades to Black.

 _This Broadcast of Gloriously Amazing Wrestling Is a Transmitted Broadcast owned by GAW Inc., Fox Sports. Any attempt to rebroadcast, retransmit, or any other illegal occurrence is Prohibited. Be Warned_

 **(Bad Religion - New Dark Ages)**

 _People start running into the arena as the camera points towards a sign reading , Tuesday Night Anarchy TONIGHT!_

 _The Arena is filled to the brim with spectators pumping their fists in the air._

 _We see various shadowed Wrestlers performing moves like suplexs, clotheslines and other assorted moves as the camera rises to a screen that shows The GAW Saturday Night Anarchy Logo as the intro ends_

 _Inside The AT &T Center In San Antonio, Texas, a crowd of 10,000 Strong have came to GAW's First Show and are pretty excited about It, Bringing In Signs Such as "First Fan of GAW", " The War Begins Now!", "Hi Mom", And " What Channel Is This On Again?"_

 _At The Commentary Table, We See Our Two -Commentators For The For The Night_

"HELLO, Good evening Good Folks, My Name Is Joseph Keys." He Introduces Himself. "And Tonight's Commentary will be brought to you by me and this guy next to me."

"Uh, Hello, My name Is Anthony West and believe me, Tonight is not going to bore you to death like this jerk makes it sound like."

"Dude, That was Uncalled For." Joseph Reacted to the Insult.

"Well, It's True. Anyway, I hope you are mighty excited because today is a New Day In Fiction Wrestling." Anthony Proclaims

"And like the D-Bag Said," Anthony Audibly Growls at the expletive. "This will the Most Exciting thing that Fox Sports 2 will put out in the History of ever."

"And the 1st thing we're going to hear tonight is a Promo By our Mystery General Manager." Anthony then whispers, "Secretly, I Know Who It Is."

"And the a**hole refuses to tell me, so let's head out to the ring and find out who it is right now." Joseph starts getting excited.

 _Over at Ringside_

Timmy Rays is in the ring with an announcement

"Ladies And Gentleman, Please Welcome The General Manager Of TUESDAY NIGHT ANARCHY ONFOX SPORTS 2, DOCTOR EGGMAN."

"Holy Fuzzles, Are you fricking kidding me." Joseph says in astonishment.

 **(Paul Shortino - E.G.G.M.A.N)**

The music blasts through the speaker as himself walks onto the stage, looking out to the crowd 10,000 strong, cheering loudly for the smiles at this as he walks down to the walks onto the steel steps before getting into the ring, politely asking Timmy for a microphone as "E.G.G.M.A.N" Fades out

Eggman tries to say something, but is distracted by the loud chant of "Eggman!Eggman!" from the crowd, causing him to smile again. He finally starts speaking, "Well that's very kind of you fans, you all are the best fans this mad scientist has ever heard or seen." The crowd gets loud, then starts a "We Are Awesome!" chant before they kindly stop for Eggman to talk.

"Now as I was saying, Tonight is the very first episode of GAW, live from San Antonio, Texas" The crowd pops loud for this statement. "And tonight, we will start a great night of Fiction Wrestling to come as we will begin hosting tournaments to determine who will be the first champions of GAW."

"First Off, The World Title, The Magnum Opus Championship will be determined in an 16-Man Tournament with the 1st Round Winners moving on to the 2nd Round, and then the Semifinals and Finals on our 1st PPV EVER, Redemption." Crowd pops loudly for this, filling the AT&T Center with Noise. "With the losers of the 1st Round Matches will then Participate in the Secondary Title,The International Championship, which wil culminate in a Fatal 4 Way Match Finals at Redemption." The crowd gets blistering loud because of this.

"As for the 3rd and last set of titles, The GAW Trios Tournament will be decided in an 8-Trio Tournament that will have it's finals decided at Redemption." Eggman just finishes as the crowd goes wild for the announcement and starts the "G!A!Dub" Chant for the 1st Time.

"So WHOS EXCITED TONIGHT SAN ANTONIO!" Eggman proceeds to bow and leave the ring as "E.G.G.M.A.N" Blasts through the speakers, though the crowd is too loud for us to hear the music.

"Holy Tawagoto. That was freaking amazing." Joseph is hyped as hell from that speech. "I'm glad you didn't tell me who it was Anthony, cause that was f***ing amazing."

"Well from that exciting speech, we know what will be happening for the next four weeks as we will have tournaments that will all end at Redemption." Anthony Analyzes. "As I just learned, Redemption will take place at the Well Fargo's Arena In Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. On God we are going to..."

"ECW Country baby, the place were names like Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer, The Dudleys, and The Rockets were made." Joseph is Marking out. "I'm in freaking heaven right now, someone pinch me."

"Well after this idiot calms down, we hope to have our first match after this commercial break, let's meet the first competitors for the next match, let's met Steven Stone And Johnny Manziel."

 _Inside a beach home_

"Who Am I?" The Camera points to Steven's face. "I am Steven Stone, Hoenn Champion and and new Wrestler to the Fiction Wrestling World."

"When I got the call that Epicsnivy wanted to sign me to GAW, I automatically signed cause I wanted to try something new. You see, I always looking for new challenges to conquer, and the world of Fiction Wrestling gives me the opportunity to do see. This is an absolutely amazing opportunity to make an impact, to become a champion in two different professions. This is a Once in a lifetime opportunity for me to take. And I think the fans deserve a great Champion in Fiction Wrestling cause they deserve it."

"And as for my opponent tonight, Johnny, You may see yourself as the Greatest thing to happen to Fiction Wrestling ever. But I can see right through you, I see a self-absorbed overhyped man desperate for attention. And when I defeat you tonight, don't make excuses." Steven Stone then leaves the beach house.

 _Inside a locker room with Cleveland Browns merch everywhere_

"Do you really not know who I Am?" Johnny pulls the cameraman in front of him. "I am the hype itself, The Greatest Quarterback to ever LIVE, JOHNNY MOTHERF***IN MANZIEL." Johnny pushes the cameraman down.

"When Epicsnivy begged me to make his sorry a** promotion relevant, I showed some rare mercy and decided to join cause that means more money for Money Manziel. I here to prove that quarterback Wrestlers aren't jokes like Tim Tebow or Tom Brady. This company is already relevant cause it has this beautiful face on it." Johnny points to his face. "This is the Money Maker, the most sacred entity in GAW. I will become world champion, I will embarrass anyone who fights me."

"As for you, Pretty Boy Steve, Your A** is going to be broken when I destroy you tonight. It will be glorious, your Destruction will be. Go back to having monsters fight for you, cause after tonight, you won't even be able to move. Hype,OUT!" Johnny proceeds to walk away.

* _Commercial Break*_

 _Back at Ringside._

"Welcome back to Tuesday Night Anarchy." Joseph Introduces us back. "We are getting ready for our first match of the evening as the Awes..."

"Awful Steven Stone," Anthony Interrupts as Joseph proceeds to not smack him. "Against the Hype, Johnny Manziel in this 1st Round Magnum Opus Tournament Match."

 **(Led Zeppelin - Rock & Roll) (90/10 Reaction)**

Steven proceeds to walk out onto the stage, wearing a black and Purple Jacket over Wrestling Trunks, looking out towards the crowd, before walking out to the ring, slapping hands with the fans, before walking on to the steel steps, into the ring, before heading to the bottom left corner, Striking a pose and taking off his jacket before he waits for his opponent.

"The following Match is a 1st Round Magnum Opus Tournament Singles Match set for one fall, Making his way down to the ring, from MOSSDEEP CITY, HOENN, WEIGHING 165 lbs. STEVEN STONE!" Annouces Timmy Rays.

"Steven Stone, The Champion of Hoenn, is having his first Fiction Wrestling match wrestles with a good technical expertise, and a lot of variative slams and suplexes." Joseph analyzes. "He is ready to win against that joke of a quarterback tonight."

"Oh, please." Anthony retorts. "Steven has never fought before in his life. He is at such an obvious disadvantage compared to the great Johnny, this won't even be a match. Go Go Johnny."

Steven is doing some stretches in his corner as "Rock & Roll" Fades.

 **(Matt White - Smoke & Mirrors) (40/60 Reaction)**

Johnny walks onto the stage, doing the infamous money sign then Jumping in place. He then makes a mad dash for the ring before sliding under the bottom rope, getting up and heading towards the top-right ring corner and yelling "I am THE HYPE" before jumping off and staying in that corner.

"And his opponent, from TYLER,TEXAS, weigning 200 LBS, JOHNNY MANZIEL." Timmy Rays Annouces.

"Now, Here is a man to get hyped about." Anthony Declares. "Johnny's powerful offense, charisma, and agility all make this man the COMPLETE PACKAGE."

"Because he is a self-centered prick who thinks he is everything." Joseph replies angrily.

"Well, Johnny belongs here a lot more than Steven does, this Match shouldn't last long." Anthony says.

"Your a prick." Joseph Insults.

"Your Incompetent at Commentary." Anthony Comes back.

"Shut up, the Match is about to start." Joseph quiets Anthony in anticipation.

Johnny Manziel starts to get all upon Steven's face, trash talking him while Referee Jay Crest tries to separate the two. He succeeds and asks the Bell keeper to ring the bell.

The Bell is ringed and the Match starts with a Test of Strength at the center of the ring.

"Interesting way to start the Match, a classic test of Strength." Says Joseph.

Both are even in strength, they keep going for 20 seconds until Johnny Kicks Steven in the chest.

"Ha ha, Johnny took advantage, Steven should have known better." Says Anthony

Johnny hits a DDT on Steven. Landing flat on his back, Steven proceeds to get stomped in the gut Mutilple times before Jay separates him.

"Yeah, Prick, get away you self-centered jerk." Joseph Commentates

"But he did nothing wrong. Heck, he did us a favor." Anthony says

"And what's that, proving my point?" Joseph replies.

"Hell No, proving Steven doesn't belong and should quit while he's ahead." Anthony says.

Steven tries to get back up, Johnny heads towards him, but suddenly Steven Nails a Drop Toe Hold and follows up on it with locking in a Half- Boston Crab.

"HOW IN THE F*** DID HE DO THAT?" Anthony is confused and angered.

"Never underestimate Steven, Anthony. This man can do amazing things." Replies a smirking Joseph

The Crowd chants "Tap!Tap!" as Johnny tries to reach the crawls and crawls for about 20 seconds, being a fingertip away from reaching them, before being pulled back to the center of the ring.

"Oh Yes, Steven may make Johnny Tap out." Joseph is excited

"This first episode would be considered a tragedy if that happens, please Johnny don't Tap." Anthony is worried.

The struggle continues for 30 more seconds until Johnny flips himself over and pushes Steven away with his free gets up holding his knee, and Nails a wobbly Steven with a hard clothesline.

"OH YEAH. Johnny used his pure power to nearly knock decapitate Steven." Anthony says.

"Even I felt the impact of that clothesline." Joseph says.

Johnny proceeds to yell out "I am THE HYPE", getting a large amount of boos from the AT&T then pulls Steven back up, and hits him with a Side Slam, then going for the pin.

" Side Slam gonna end it here." Anthony says, ecstatic.

1

2

2.3 Steven Kicks Out!

"Oh Nope, It won't." Joseph says.

"Well, Steven right now is just holding off the inevitable." Anthony Replies.

Johnny gets up, feeling slightly angry, signals for the Extra Point, begging for Steven to get soon as he does, Johnny Attempts the Extra Point and ... Misses as Steven got out of the way, got behind Steven and nailed a Neckbreaker.

"Johnny payed dearly for the Extra Point Attempt." Joseph says.

"Why didn't you stay still Steven?" Says Anthony in despair.

Steven picks Johnny up, and using his strength, Nails a Northern Lights Suplex with a bridging pin.

"That was a sweet Northern Lights Suplex, and the bridge might get Steven the win." Joseph says.

"Kick Out Manziel, Kick out!" Anthony spills into a Madness Mantra.

1

2

...

...

...

2.7 Johnny gets his shoulder up.

"Oh thank the Gods of Fiction Wrestling. A Tragedy shall not happen." Anthony is relived.

Steven stays calm, picking up Johnny and attempting the Liftoff from Mossdeep, but Johnny blocks it and Nails a Over-The-Shoulder Hip Toss.

"Well so much for your stupid move Steven." Anthony says.

"It's definitely better than anything Johnny could do." Joseph replies.

"You're stupid." Anthony Insults.

"You're face is stupid." Joseph fires back.

"Your Mom is Stupid." Anthony hits it where it hurts.

"F*** You." Joseph has nothing left to say.

Johnny picks Steven Up, and proceeds to place him on the top rope. He goes to the 2nd rope, turns himself around, and put's Steven in Alabama Slam Position.

"YES, Johnny's about to go for a SUPER ALABAMA SLAM!" Anthony breaks the sound barrier.

"He could BREAK STEVEN IN HALF HERE!" Joseph is scared.

Johnny proceeds to yell "I Am THE HYPE", electing boos from the crowd once more. He proceeds to jump off ... BUT MID JUMP, STEVEN REVERSED IT IN TO A SUPER FACEBUSTER.

" How in THE F*** DID THAT HAPPEN? I mean just how." Anything is utterly suprised.

"Steven pulled off something amazing right there, as we now need to head to commercial break, Tuesday Night Anarchy on Fox Sports 2 will be right back." Joseph says excited

The Crowd chants " That was Awesome! *Clap clap clap* That was Awesome!" as we head to commercial break.

*Commercial Break*

Back from commercial break, Steven and Johnny are fistfighting in the corner.

"Welcome back to Saturday Night Anarchy On Fox Sports 2. We are having a Stellar Match between Steven Stone and Johnny Manziel right now."

Steven stuns Johnny with a punch, then proceeds to get on the second rope, Jumping off attempting a Tornado DDT, but JOHNNY catches him and hits him with a Powerbomb.

"HOLY a Powerbomb." Joseph is Stunned.

"Oh yeah baby, don't try to play fancy with Johnny, Steven, or you get your sorry a** powerbombed." Anthony is up and arms

Johnny does a loud powerful Roar before hitting a Jumping Elbow Drop and staying in for the pin.

1

2

...

...

...

...

2.89 Steven Kicks Out.

"Ah Ref, Why You go slow?" Anthony asks.

"Because that's his normal speed, Jack***!" Joseph answers.

Johnny proceeds to get in Jay Crest's face, yelling at him that it was a 3 threatens to disqualify Johnny is arguing, Steven gets up, Puts himin a Half-Nelson, and executes Liftoff From Mossdeep.

"WHAT A HITS THE LIFTOFF FROM MOSSDEEP WHILE JOHNNY WAS DISTRACTED!" Joseph proceeds to yell.

"What the S*** Ref, you bias or something." Anthony questions.

Steven hooks the Leg for the pin.

1

2

...

...

...

2.9 Johnny Kicks out.

"Holy S***, The Ref didn't screw Johnny over. It's a Miracle." Anthony says.

"Our Ref has always been calling it down the middle, your just making up stuff." Joseph replies.

"No, I'm telling the truth." Anthony replies back.

Steven has to ask Jay to make sure that wasn't a three Count. Keeping calm,Steven proceeds to set up Johnny for Stone Edge, getting him in Fireman's Carry Position, before Johnny wiggles out, Punches Steven and Nails him with the Extra Point.

"What a Reversal, From the Greatness of Johnny comes that brilliant maneuver." Anthony exclaims.

Johnny proceeds to go for the pin.

"Ah shoot, Johnny may have won." Joseph says grimly

1

2

...

...

...

...

2.95 STEVEN KICKS OUT!

"HOLY SMAG! HE JUST KICKED OUT! WHAT THE HELL!" Joseph says excitedly.

"REF, WHY ARE YOU BULLS***ING JOHNNY OUT OF A VICTORY." Anthony asks.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" Joseph asks.

"CAUSE THIS IS F***ING STUPID." Anthony replies.

Johnny slams his open palms on the mat in fury. He starts begging Steven to get up so that he can hit him with The Money Shot. And as soon as he gets up, Johnny goes for it and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AND HITS STEVEN WITH THE MONEY SHOT, SENDING HIM STRAIGHT OUT OF THE RING!

"STEVEN GOT NAILED, BUT HE MADE IT OUT OF THE RING!" Joseph Screams.

"YES, JOHNNY GO FOR THE PIN, END THIS MATCH ONCE AND FOR ALL." Anthony is excited.

"BUT HE'S OUTSIDE, YOU CAN'T PIN SOMEONE OUTSIDE. THE RING." Joseph explains.

"WELL THROW HIM BACK IN THE RING, JOHNNY." Anthony says.

Johnny goes outside the ring, picking up Steven's near lifeless body and throwing him back into the ring. He gets back inside and proceeds to pin and hook the inside Leg.

"AND MAY I SAY IT"

1

"IT'S

2

ALL

...

...

...

...

...

2.99 STEVEN PUTS HIS INSIDE LEG ON THE RING ROPE.

OVE... WHAT THE HELL, I DEMAND THAT REF BE FIRED." Anthony says surprised.

"OH YES, JOHNNY TOOK TOO MUCH TIME AND HE PAYED FOR IT." Joseph says, pleased.

Johnny is completely freaking pissed from that kickout, he practically begs Steven to get up so he can hit a second Money Shot.

But This Time...

Steven gets up and Leapfrogs over the Money Shot Attempt, causing Johnny to Rebound off the ropes, allowing Steven to punch Johnny in the gut, grab him, put him in Fireman's Carry Position, AND NAILS STONE EDGE!

"HOLY YES! STEVEN JUST REVERSED IT INTO STONE EDGE!" Joseph is excited.

"OH NO! THIS CANNOT BE!" Anthony Replies.

Steven proceeds to drape an arm over Johnny.

"AND AS I LIKE TO SAY

1

GAME

2

FREAKING

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"OVER,MAN!" Joseph finishes.

The crowd pops loudly for this victory as Steven gets off of Johnny and stands up, Referee Jay Crest Puts Steven's hand up in the air as"Rock & Roll" plays.

"And Your Winner,By Pinfall, Moving on to the Quarterfinals, STEVEN STONE." Timmy Rays annouces.

"Steven won through one of the smartest Leapfrogs I ever purely outsmarted Johnny throughout the Match, and those smarts will help him move on to the Quarterfinals, baby." Joseph analyzes.

"You mean he won via FLUKE, right? Johnny had him with the Money Shot, it should have been 3 but the ref counted slow." Anthony is angered.

"Stop with your Bullcrap already Anthony, that was fair because of Johnny's mistake of being too slow." Joseph argues.

"This is a Travesty. The wrong guy won." Anthony mopes.

Steven poses and then leaves the ring, beginning to head Backstage, holding his midsection on his way back.

Johnny wakes up from the Stone Edge, he realizes what just happened, slapping his open palms on the mat with anger, then walking out of the ring, looking less confident then he usually is.

* _Commercial Break*_

A/N

Man that took long, so that was the 1st Part of the 1st Episode of Tuesday Night Anarchy, stick around for Part 2 coming soon, hopefully.


	3. TNA 1 : Part 2 (Trios Mayhem)

In The GM's Office

"Wow, I'm knew that putting those two up first was a good idea. Man, I'm a Genius" The GM said, being proud of his show's first match. He notices that someone is knocking at the door."Who Is It?"

"It's your boss mate." Epicsnivy opens the door, running in all excited, ready to talk to his GM of Anarchy. "So how well is the show going." He asked .

Eggman Replies with "It's going great so far, one match in and the AT&T Center is already fired up. And I can even predict they are going to like our next match even more." He assures

"Pretty Fantastic work you got here, I feel that the show is in good hands and the ratings will make other companies take notice of us." Epicsnivy Proudly Proclaims.

"Alright, good luck Epicsnivy with your future of this company." Eggman says.

"Alright, I'm going. Bye." And so Epicsnivy leaves (doing a princess wave no less) as goes back to work on managing the show.

Back To Ringside

"Seems like the owner believes in our amazing GM, and so far I Agree." Says Joseph.

"Well So far I Disagree. He saw the way that match ended. He knows Johnny should be in the next round, but he did nothing about it." Anthony says steaming still from the last match's result. "Maybe the next match will make me feel better."

"Hopefully It won't, but we'll see as that match is next" Joseph says.

(Breakdown Of Sanity - Hero)

The music starts as Calem, Tierno and Trevor sprint out to the stage. They do a group huddle before running down the ramp,getting into the ring and doing poses.

"The Following Six-Man Tag Match is the 1st Round Match in the Trios Tournament set for one their way down to the ring, The team of Calem,Trevor and Tierno, THE KALOS WARRIORS!" *Crowd Cheers*

"Ah, come on. MORE Pokemon characters. I already had enough of Steven. Are these kids even allowed in a wrestling ring?" Anthony asked

"Yes, they are signed to this company. With Calem being the all-rounder, Tierno being the excitement, and Trevor being the technique, These three could make an impact as a permanent fixture of the Trios Division." Joseph approves.

"Or they will predictably get their butts whooped. Like I said with Steven, this ain't a battle with stupid anime creatures, this is a WRESTLING MATCH! Let the a** kicking begin." Anthony says.

"Someone needs to kick yours as well." Joseph snarks.

Calem,Tierno and Trevor are doing various exercises as the crowd chants "KALOS WARRIORS!" at them, causing a smile across all their faces, until new music pops out.

(Theory Of A Deadman - Gentleman)

As the music starts, Zangief, Super Macho Man, and Mike Hagger come out looking angry as hell, doing a slow walk to the ring to intimidate their opponents. Slowly making their way to the ring, All 3 jump to the apron, Bright red pyro exploding out of the corners, before all 3 get into the ring and attempt to size up the Kalos Warriors, they then head to their corner as "Gentleman" fades out.

"And Their Opponents, The Team of Zangief, Super Macho Man, and Mike Hagger, The REAL MEN!"

"Oh yeah, this is a great change of pace. The Real Men are a trio set on returning wrestling to the way it should are tired of smaller wrestlers being more successful and want to take wrestling back to the good ole days." Anthony explains.

"You do know that bigger isn't better. These three are behind the times and have no respect for what smaller wrestlers have achieved."

"Who cares about respect when you can just kick everyone's a** by overpowering them. Besides, compared to the wimpy Kalos Warriors, these three have a lot more fighting experience."Anthony Boasts.

" We'll see about that, as the match begins now." Joseph says.

Both teams have a discussion about who will start the match, after 30 seconds, it was decided that Trevor and Zangief start the match. Both head to the center as their teams head to their corners as the referee rings for the bell.

1st Round Trios Tournament Match: Kalos Warriors (Calem,Trevor and Tierno) Vs. The Real Men (Zangief, Super Macho Man, and Mike Hagger)

The two start with a collar-and-elbow tie up, Zangief using his power to put Trevor in a Side Headlock, but Trevor struggles out, and Chop Blocks Zangief. He brings Zangief to a knee, and grabs his arm and slams it to the mat, causing Zangief to land on his belly. Trevor than grabs Zangief's leg (the same one he chop blocked) and puts on a Ankle Lock.

"AND TREVOR'S GOT THE SUBMISSION HOLD LOCKED IN. COULD ZANGIEF TAP OUT RIGHT HERE!" Joseph yells.

"Please don't Zangief. Please don't." Anthony says worried.

After 30 seconds in the ankle lock, Zangief flips himself over, and manages to kick Trevor off of him. Trevor is stunned, as Zangief gets up limping, and hops over to Tag on Mike Hagger. Mike immediately makes a beeline for Tierno, Elbow smashing him off the apron, Calem attempts to grab Mike, but is too late as Mike grabs the stunned Trevor and hits a Gutwrench Suplex.

"That's one move that will surely turn things in the right direction." Anthony Gladly says.

Mike Hits an elbow drop on Trevor, before spitting in his face, earning the ire of the fans who began chanting "MIKEY SUCKS!MIKEY SUCKS!" Mike picks Trevor up, before laying him out with a Suplex. He yells "Who The Hell Is Mikey? I'm Mike your Idiots." Causing Fans to boo him even louder. He then hits another Suplex on Trevor. He then covers Trevor.

"Mike about to prove these idiots wrong with getting the win right here baby." Anthony says in glee.

"Please Trevor, prove this jerk next to me that we aren't idiots like he says." Joseph says.

1

2

...

...

...

...

2.5 Trevor kicks out.

"Yay we aren't idiots. Anthony is confirmed to be full of bullcrap." Joseph says.

"Slow Count Ref, slow count." Anthony angrily says.

Mike yells at the ref, saying it was a 3 count. As Mike is distracted, Trevor starts crawling over to his corner, and makes the leaping tag to Calem.

"Oh Shoot, here come Calem." Joseph says as AT&T Center pops loudly.

"Mike Hagger Look Out." A Panicked Anthony Yells.

Calem shoulder blocks Mike, knocking him down. As Mike gets back up, Calem hits an Atomic Drop followed by a Side Kick. The stunned Mike attempts to grab Calem, but he moves out of the way, getting to the back of Mike and hitting a Sleeper Slam. He ends this giant flurry of offense with The Pancham Knee Smash (Facebuster Knee Smash), crushing Mike's nose in the process.

"WHAT A FLURRY BY CALEM, I THINK HE MAY HAVE BROKEN MIKE'S NOSE WITH HIS SIGNATURE MOVE, THE CROWD EVEN COLLECTIVELY " OOH'D" AT THAT SHOT!"Joseph yells

"AND I THINK HE'S GOING FOR THE COVER!" Anthony commentates as Calem covers Mike.

1

2

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.7 Super Macho Man BREAKS IT UP!

"AND THANK GOD, MACHO MAN SAVES IT!" Anthony says.

After knocking Calem off of Mike, Super Macho Man proceeds to mount Calem, and proceed to wail on the face of Calem with boxing punches. "You nearly break my partner's nose, I'LL BREAK YOURS BOY." He audibly yells. He lands about 20 punches, actually not breaking the nose but causing a cut across Calem's upper lip, causing him to bleed.

"And we got blood, the one thing Calem probably didn't want in this punches have caused crimson." Joseph says.

"And Like Macho Man said, He deserved it for that Knee Smash to poor Mike's Face." Anthony retorted.

The Referee orders Macho Man out of the ring, which he indeed complies Hagger, still holding his nose, proceeds to tag in Macho Man. Macho Man, with a smirk on his face, walks over to Calem, picking him up, and delivers more punches to the cut, causing more blood to leak out. He then lays out Calem with a Short-Arm Clothesline before covering.

"Calem might as well call it quits. He's dirtying our ring with his blood." Anthony says.

"Wow, that was a unnecessary low blow, you jerk." Joseph says upset.

1

2

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.7 TIERNO AND TREVOR SAVE IT!

"WERE DID THOSE TWO COME FROM! MACHO MAN HAD IT!" Anthony is incensed.

"SAVING THEIR BEST FRIEND, THAT'S WHAT!" Joseph says back.

Zangief attempts to run in, but Trevor low Chop Blocks the leg he injured earlier. Mike also attempts, But Both Tierno and Trevor give him a Spin Kick- Clothesline of them head back to their corner as the crowd is rallying the bleeding Calem to get back to his fellow teammates. Super Macho Man is attempting to stop him, grabbing on to Calem's leg, and both standing up, but Calem Roundhouse Kicks Him, knocking Macho down to a knee as Calem Tags in Tierno.

"And Tierno has gotten the tag!" Joseph says.

"Oh god, the fata** is in." Anthony insults.

Tierno hits Macho Man with a dropkick, a Step-Up Enzuguri, and a Down Body Splash, causing Super Macho Man to spit, He then does a MOONSAULT on Macho Man, causing the crowd to erupt into "HOLY S***!HOLY S***!" Chants, before going for the pin.

1

2

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.8 Macho Man Kicks Out!

"And Macho Man somehow survives that splendid Moonsault!" Joseph says.

"Uh Gravity, are you awake right now?" Anthony questions.

Tierno is somewhat surprised by the kickout, but Trevor is asking for the tag, and Tierno complies,both of them wait for Super Macho Man to get up, and as soon as he does, Trevor hits the Definitive DDT (Flip DDT) followed by Tierno hitting Drop The Music (Seated Senton).Trevor then covers Super Macho Man.

"THAT COMBO MIGHT BE THE MOVE THAT ENDS IT HERE!" Joseph says.

1

2

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.95 ZANGIEF BREAKS IT UP!

"AND ZANGIEF BREAKS UP THE PIN. HE SAVED THE MATCH!" Anthony says.

The crowd is booing, thinking the Kalos Warriors just won the grabs Tierno and gives a GorbachevPlex (Pumphandle Suplex) Out of the ring. Then he grabs Trevor, and hits White, Red and Blue (Gorilla Press Slam). He proceeds to drag Super Macho Man to his corner and tag himself in.

"Looks like Zangief about to take the match into his own hands." Joseph says.

Zangief is still limping, but is setting up Trevor for Mother Russia (Pumphandle Reverse Piledriver), he grabs him and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

HITS IT!

"HOLY BUZZARDS! WHAT A PILEDRIVER!" Joseph yells.

"IT'S ALL OVER NOW BABY!' Anthony celebrates the forthcoming victory.

Zangief covers Trevor, hooking a leg.

1

2

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2.99 CALEM RUNS IN AND BREAKS IT UP!

" AND THEY W... WHAT THE F***! WHERE DID HE COME FROM! I THOUGHT HE WAS BLEEDING OUT!" Anthony is surprised!

"CALEM JUST SAVED THE MATCH! THIS MATCH HAS BEEN ON FIRE!" Joseph says.

The crowd appreciates the match with a appropriate "THIS IS AWESOME!THIS IS AWESOME!" Calem, Still Bleeding from his lip, Gets up and head to his is still knocked out and Zangief is freaking pissed. He runs after Calem, but can't go fast enough due to his limp, and is flipped over the top rope onto the floor.

"Calem makes Zangief pay for his mistake, landing on the hard floor. Come on Zangief you can't fall for that." Anthony says.

Zangief, now wincing on the outside, holding his leg, tries to get up, but can't as CALEM HITS A OVER THE TOP ROPE SUICIDE PLANCHA. The crowd cheers loudly for the maneuver as Calem gets up, holding his back, tosses Zangief back into the ring. But as Calem gets in with him, MIKE HAGGER CLOBBERS HIM WITH A LARIAT.

"WHERE DID MIKE COME FROM?" Joseph asked.

"Wherever Only I could see him." Anthony says arrogantly

Tierno notices this, and runs towards Mike with a Running Cross Body, making him pay for the sneak attack. As Tierno Gets Up,SUPER MACHO MAN SUPRISES HIM WITH THE MACHO PUNCH (Spinning Back Fist). He Throws Calem back in the ring.

"And that Tierno just got knocked the f*** out." Anthony Says.

"And It looks like The Real Men are about to set up their Finishing Move." Joseph says.

Zangief has regained consciousness in all of the madness, as Super Macho Man Signals for their Team Finishing gets up, puts Calem on his stomach, grabs his legs, lifts him up, spins him as Super Macho Man drops Calem with a Cutter, hitting the Manly Drop (Wheelbarrow Facebuster/Cutter Combination)

"AND THEIR IS THE MANLY DROP. THE MOVE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

"BUT LOOK WHO JUST GOT UP!"

Zangief covers and hooks the leg.

1

...

...

...

BUT TREVOR IS UP AND TRIES TO MAKE THE SAVE.

...

...

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

BUT MIKE HAGGER BELLY TO BELLY SLAMS TREVOR!

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

Zangief gets up, Super Macho Man and Mike Hagger side by side with him as "Gentleman" Plays. The Ref proceeds to raise their arms.

"And Your Winners, Moving On to the 2nd Round of the Trios Tournament, Zangief,Super Macho Man, and Mike Hagger, THE REAL MEN!" Timmy Rays announces as the crowd loudly boos.

"The Real Men, despite some rather rare mistakes, were nearly perfect in their predictable mauling of the Kalos just purely overpowered the losers, Making Calem Bleed, and performing textbook tag maneuvers to earn this easy victory." Anthony says.

"I don't agree with you on this. The Kalos Warriors pushed them to the limit, working on Zangief's leg, that hard knee smash, the suicide plancha, The Kalos Warriors did have this match won at several points, and even though they didn't win, they are indeed a promising trio of wrestlers." Joseph analyzes

"Your opinion is irrelevant. Let's Look at The Current Bracket For The Trios Tournament." Anthony asked as the graphic pops up.

1st Round:

Kalos Warriors Vs. The Real Men (W) Anarchy 1

The Sidekicks Vs. The Koopalings Anarchy 1

Those Chosen By The Monado Vs. The Rouge Animals Anarchy 2

The Kings of New York Vs. The Mechanical Ones Anarchy 2

Semifinals

The Real Men Vs. The Sidekicks/The Koopalings Anarchy 3

Those Chosen By The Monado/The Rouge Animals Vs. The Kings Of New York/The Mechanical Ones Anarchy 3

Finals

The Real Men/The Sidekicks/The Koopalings Vs. Those Chosen By The Monado/The Rouge Animals/The Kings of New York/The Mechanical Ones Redemption

"This tournament will be exciting if this match is any indication" Joseph says.

"But Now we have a commercial break, stay tune for more exciting action." Anthony says.

We cut to the Real Men, celebrating and making a championship motion as Calem is just starting to cover, Tierno and Trevor trying to help him.

*Commercial Break*

For The First Time Ever

GAW Will compete in it's first ever Mutil-Company Event

The CASZ Kaiser Of Trios Tournament

Watch as The Man who won the first match in GAW... Steven Stone

The Prince of All Koopas... Bowser Jr.

And The Ice Fairy... Cirno

Form an unlikely alliance as they look to win the Kaiser Of Trios Tournament

Can they overcome competitors from FTW,WWE : Animated, CCW, UEPW, and Many More

Watch the CASZ Kaiser of Trios

Coming Soon.

#SupportGAW

*In The Backstage Interview Area*

"Hello, This is Easton Saxton and I am bringing to you at this time, Steven Stone." Steven Stone walks onto the screen, holding a towel around his neck."So Steven, how do you feel after your match earlier today?" Easton asked.

"Well, This was one of the biggest challenges I've ever had. I've been through numerous inspiring trainers, going through them one by one, until, I'll met that one trainer." Steven pauses for a moment, then continues. "Ever since that one trainer beat me, I've sort of questioned about what I wanted to do without my position as the Champion of Hoenn. I sat there, in my house at Mossdeep City, Until Epicsnivy came along. He said he knew about my loss, and he gave me a GAW Contract. Now I'm Here, Finding a new way to battle, a new way to become a Champion, And thanks to these fans (Crowd Cheers and Chants Thank You,Steven) I'M ONE STEP CLOSER TO THAT GOAL!"

"And Steven, What do you think about the other competitors in the Tournament?" Easton asked, wanting some insight.

"I'm ready for whatever opponent comes next, and may be like the trainer that beat me, either a shining jewel ... or a broken piece of coal. Good seeing you, Saxton." Steven then leaves.

"Good seeing you too, Stone" Easton replies.

Back at Ringside

"Go back to your own world, you silver-haired pretty boy who got lucky together." Anthony mutters.

"And their is my fellow commentator... Whining about what he wanted and didn't get." Joseph says. "But let's forget that because Match number 3 is up next and it's in the Magnum Opus Tournament."

*Bell rings*

"The following Match is a first round Magnum Opus Tournament Match, Set For One Fall." *Crowd cheers in response*

(Thirty Seconds To Mars - Kings and Queens)

Blue lighting illuminates the AT&T Center, then switches to red spotlights on King Dedede as he walks onto the stage. He looks out towards the crowd and begins to slowly walk towards the ring, slowly.

"First, Walking down to the ring, from His Castle In Dreamland, weighing 315 POUNDS, KING DEDEDE!"

"Looks like the Self-Proclaimed King of Dreamland has come to Fiction Wrestling, he might just be the biggest guy in this tournament, and could be a very big threat in this tournament." Joseph says.

"Your Kidding Me, Right?" Anthony replies. "HE'S FAT! And what is he even post to be? A Penguin, Seal, Ostrich, What is he?"

"First off, you shouldn't write someone off just because of their body type, just look at Kevin Owens. And second of all, I really don't know what is he post to be." Joseph is confused.

King Dedede jumps onto the ring apron, causing Brock Lesnar-esque Gold Pyro to shoot straight up from the ring posts. He walks to the bottom left ring post, as "Kings and Queens" Fades.

"No matter what he is, we are going to see him in action right now." Joseph says before the next music hits.

(Booker T and the MG's - Green Onion (.45 Version))

The lighting in the arena turns green, as Fawful in a coat and hood, walks out to the stage. He takes off the hood, revealing his green face, Cheshire Cat Grin, and Swirly glasses. He proceeds to the ring, and chuckles at his opponent.

"And his opponent, From The Beanbean Kingdom, weighing at 65 pounds, FAWFUL!"

"And now we got this wackjob with us. What is Epicsnivy Thinking with these hires?" Anthony chastises.

"Honestly, I don't know. But you described Fawful well, he is indeed a crazy wackjob who can't even speak English properly. He even told me he would be the mustard of my doom, whatever that means, when he wins this tournament." Joseph says.

"I can't tell if that would be amazing or scary, but I'll rather have him then the fat penguin thing." Anthony says.

Fawful proceeds to walk to the ring steps, walking up them and into the ring, taking off his robe and staring at Dedede before heading for the top right corner, keeping his glasses on.

"Looks like it'll be two Nintendo Characters squaring off in this match, this will be good." Joseph says.

The ref checks both competitors as the crowd is chanting "DEDEDE!LET'S GO FAWFUL!" showing that both have fans despite Fawful being a two have a stand off, Dedede slightly towering Fawful as the bell rings.

1st Round Magnum Opus Tournament Match: Fawful Vs. King Dedede

Fawful comes right out of the gate, hitting Side kicks to the King of Dreamland, Then locking him in a Side Headlock, But Dedede Throws Fawful right off.

"Well, that ain't gonna work, Dedede is smarting then that." Joseph says.

Dedede then picks up the aching Fawful with two hands around the neck, before throwing Fawful with a Two-Handed Choke Dedede keeps going, putting Fawful in a standing headscissor, before lifting him up...

"Fawful about to have his back broken, and it won't look pretty." Anthony says.

But Fawful struggles and starts punching Dedede in the face, causing Dedede to let him go, as Fawful follows up with the Running Bulldog. Fawful proceeds with a submission hold called the Camel Clutch, putting strain on Dedede's head.

"But Fawful has managed to turn the iffy situation into a great one." Anthony continues

The camel clutch is locked in, Dedede is crawling towards the ropes, but Fawful pulls him back and locks it back on. Fawful is cackling as the King of Dreamland is in some serious pain early in this match. But Dedede starts lifting Fawful up, standing up, putting Fawful in a Three-quarter Facelock, and hitting a Backpack Stunner To Fawful's Jaw.

"Oh shoot, Dedede just powered him up and hit him with that nasty Backpack Stunner." Joseph says.

Dedede goes for the pin.

1

2

...

...

...

...

...

2.2 Fawful kicks out!

"Looks like Dedede thought he was going to end this one early, but nope!" Anthony says.

Dedede pounds his fists on the mat, before picking up Fawful and locking him in a choke hold, looking for the King's Hold (Chokehold STO), Fawful barely slips out, and jabs Dedede right in the face!

"And that one just popped Dedede!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Fawful might regret it, caused Dedede is pissed!" Joseph replies.

King Dedede prepares to charge straight into Fawful, but with lightning-fast reaction times, Fawful PUSHES THE REFEREE RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM, CAUSING DEDEDE TO CRASH INTO THE REF!

"OH FAWFUL, HE BLANTLY HAD THE REFEREE TAKE THE HIT FOR HIM, WHAT A SLIMY LITTLE BASTARD!" Joseph says.

"HE WASN'T SLIMY, HE WAS JUST IN THE RIGHT PLACE AT THE RIGHT TIME! DEDEDE WAS AN IDIOT FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO STOP IN TIME!" Anthony says.

"HE COULDN'T STOP IN TIME! THIS WAS FAWFUL'S PLAN ALL ALONG!" Joseph retorts.

The King stunned, looking down at the fainted ref, asking him to get up, as Fawful suddenly SMACKS HIM IN THE BACK WITH A STEEL CHAIR!

"AND THE STEEL CHAIR, FAWFUL IS TRYING TO MAKE THIS MATCH UGLY, ALL BEHIND THE REF'S BACK!" Joseph yells in anger.

Fawful swats Dedede with the Steel Chair, not twice, not 3 times , not 10 times, but 20 shots to the back with a steel chair, the crowd booing louder and louder each time (though some people are cheering and applauding Fawful's assault) before Fawful suddenly stops, before wrapping the steel chair around Dedede's Hand.

"Oh Yes Fawful, break the Fata$$'s arm. Just Do It!" Anthony exasperates.

Fawful heads up to the second rope, ready to do some damage when the Ref recovers and stops him, Fawful is disgruntled with this situation, arguing with the ref about the steel chair WHEN DEDEDE GETS BACK UP, DROPS THE CHAIR ON THE FLOOR, RUNS UP, AND PEFORMS A SUPER BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX ON THE STEEL CHAIR TO FAWFUL!

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DID HE GET UP! THERE WAS NO WAY, I CALL BS!" Anthony says pissed.

"THE NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPION WOULD'VE LOVED THAT MANEUVER. KING DEDEDE HIT A SUPRISING AMOUNT OF IMPACT ON THAT STEEL CHAIR!" Joseph says.

The crowd chants "HOLY SH!T" For the second time tonight, appreciating the work that has gone into this match, Dedede starts to get up, still hurting from the numerous chair shots, picks up Fawful, and hits him with the Waddle Crossbody!

"Holy Mac & Cheese, Fawful was just crushed!" Joseph emphasizes.

King Dedede then picks Fawful Up, and hits the Veterbrae Destroyer (Hip-Toss Neckbreaker) on Fawful, then pins him.

"And you can say..."

1

...

...

'GAME"

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

...

"Set!"

...

...

...

3!

"MATCH!" Joseph finishes as Dedede stands up as the ref raises his hand and "Kings & Queens" starts playing over the live speakers.

"And Your Winner,Moving on to the Second Round of the Magnum Opus Tournament, By Pinfall, King Dedede."

King Dedede proceeds to raise his arms to the fans, they are cheering him for his victory which DEDEDE then bows to them.

"What a butch of bullcrap, after a massive amount of cheating by Dedede, he won this match, good luck to you man, may you forever live in forever in cheating.!" Anthony says disgruntled with the win.

"Bull crap, ya say. May I remind you of the chair shot frenzy Fawful went on. The Belly To Belly Suplex was just pure retribution, Steel Chair or Not! The King believes he is going to the top and this match just proves It!" Joseph analyzes. "After this, The tournament just gets more interesting, let's go to a commercial break right now, I Need a Break right now!" Joseph says, as the screen fades to black.

And that was The long-awaited second part of GAW Anarchy, 2 More Matches are in the books, both a long 6-Man Tag and a Short,But Sweet Singles Match.

Stay tuned for Part 3 and what might happen next on GAW Tuesday Night Anarchy, Live From San Antonio,Texas.

#GoTeamGAW Please Win!


	4. TNA 1 : Part 3 (Pac-Man and Pac-Man)

Hey guys, Epicsnivy here, have you all been noticing something. Yeah, I'm a Procrastinator and that why I've haven't been uploading chapters lately. So to solve this, I'm switching over to a summary format, yay! Anyway, I hope you like it. Commence Fanfic Reading!

Easton Interviews The King

Easton conducts a interview with King Dedede, but questions (as a lot of the Kirby and Smash Bros Canvases do) what is King Dedede suppose to be. As Dedede proceeds to say

"I'm a King, and King Is a Species in my book."

Saxton wants to know what book Dedede reads, but doesn't question it and continues with the interview.

Dedede proceeds to talk about how proud he is of his victory, and how he hopes to win in the next round and become GAW Magnum Opus Champion.

But Suddenly, Fawful comes out, holding his back, and proceeds to tell off King Dedede that he won via a "Sewage Finish" (He really means dirty finish). After the two start bickering, Easton slowly walks off screen until a brawl is started between Dedede and Fawful.

BUT DEDEDE AND FAWFUL ARE BOTH MONEY SPEARED BY CLEVELAND BROWNS QB, JOHNNY MANZIEL! THE CROWD BOOING JOHNNY FROM CUTTING OFF THE EXCITING BRAWL!

"YES! SHOW YOU ARE THE TRUE KING JOHNNY!" Anthony calls the attack!

Johnny walks over to the terrified Easton Saxton, Angerly asked him to "GIMME A F***IN MIKE" And proceeds to go on a profanity filled tirade about how his lost was "F***in Bulls**t!" and him being out of the Magnum Opus Tournament made it lose so much prestige. He proceeds to laugh maniacally as says how he's going to win the International Tournament, and make the International Championship the most prestigious in GAW and FMW history!

He finally leaves, but not before MONEY SPEARING EASTON SAXTON, CAUSING THE CROWD TO GIVE HIM EVEN MORE HEAT!

"What a freaking dislikable jerkass!" Joseph says, as Anthony laughs at the attack. "Wow, you're also one."

The Real Men Party

We cut to the locker room of Trios Tournament Semifinalists , The Real Men. Who proceed to drink various type of alcohol to celebrate their so-called mauling of The Kalos Warriors.

Zangief is drinking Vodka (Cause Stereotypes, ha-ha), Super Macho Man is busy having a speech about how the Real Men are going to utterly destroy everyone in this tournament, but Mike decides to cut in, saying that

"Those boys will fear the mayor as much as I did Zangief when he did his horrifying dance."

Super Macho Man becomes interested about the dance, he proceeds to interrogate Mike before asking Zangief to do the dance. Mike Hagger begs him not to, saying it would rot Macho Man's eyes. Super Macho Man then demands Zangief to do the dance.

And therefore Zangief performed the Cossack Dance (Russian Squat Dance) which causes Macho Man to laugh his ass off and Mike to faint, causing The Real Men to lose some Man points.

"What have I just saw?" Anthony says stunned, as the crowd chuckles in the background.

Going over the Magnum Opus/International Tournament

Both Joseph and Anthony go over the tournament matches and how the tournament works, which we can see below.

1st Round

Anarchy 1

Steven Stone(W) Vs. Johnny Manziel

King Dedede(W) Vs. Fawful

Fox McCloud Vs. Flash Sentry

Crono Vs. Kefka Palazzo

Anarchy 2

Johnny Bravo Vs. Dark Pit

Pac-Man Vs. Raphael

Manny Pacquiao Vs. Ghirahim

King K. Roll Vs. Von Kaiser

Magnum Opus 2nd Round

Anarchy 3

Steven Stone Vs. Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo

Kefka Palazzo/Crono Vs. Manny Pacquiao/Ghirahim

Anarchy 4

Von Kaiser/King K. Cool Vs. Pac-Man/Raphael

King Dedede Vs. Fox McCloud/Flash Sentry

International 2nd Round

Anarchy 3

Fawful Vs. Fox McCloud/Flash Sentry

Johnny Manziel Vs. Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo

Anarchy 4

King /Von Kaiser Vs. Pac-Man/Raphael

Crono/Kefka Palazzo Vs. Manny Pacquiao/Ghirahim

International Finals

Redemption

Fawful/Fox McCloud/Flash Sentry Manziel/Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo /Von Kaiser/Pac-Man/Raphael /Kefka Palazzo/ Manny Pacquiao/ Ghirahim

Magnum Opus Semifinals and Finals

Steven Stone/Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo Vs. King Dedede/Fox McCloud/Flash Sentry

Kefka Palazzo/Crono/Manny Pacquiao/Ghirahim Vs. Von Kaiser/King K. Rool/Pac-Man/Raphael

Steven Stone/Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo/King Dedede/Fox McCloud/Flash Sentry Vs. Kefka Palazzo/Crono/Manny Pacquiao/Ghirahim/Von Kaiser/King K. Rool/Pac-Man/Raphael

(That's a lot of words, it's a wall of text,)

Joseph and Anthony Preview the next match: A Tag Team match with ramifications for tournament matches next week, Pac-Man And Manny Pacquiao Vs. Ghirahim and Raphael.

"We're in for a hell of a match next. But let's go to Commercial break!" Joseph says.

The commercial breaks includes ads for the FWAS 5th Anniversary, Team GAW in the CASZ Kaiser Of Trios, as well as the upcoming FUSION Events and Global Pride Wrestling Events (All of which are on the FWM Forums.)

-Back from Commercial, Everyone makes their entrances, as the tag team match begins.

Match 4: Pac-Man & Manny Pacquiao Vs. Raphael And Ghirahim

The match starts off strong, Raphael going for a cheap shot as the Bell rings, but Manny catches him and starts launching punches to the face.

"You're ruining that beautiful man's face Manny, stop being salty about the Floyd Match!" Anthony says in agony.

The brawl continues, With Raphael attempting to grapple, but Manny preventing him, Raphael is getting outmatched by Manny' Furious Strikes and the crowds "NINJA TURTLE! NINJA TURTLE!" Chant.

After a while, Manny decides to tag Pac-Man, who goes after Raphael with headbutts, a Snap DDT and even a Shining Wizard. But when Pac-Man attempts to perform his signature Galaga Whiplash (Short-Arm Clothesline), Raphael stops him, proceeding to Northern Light Suplex Pac-Man with a bridge Pin.

Pac-Man was able to kick out at 2, but Raphael was able to tag in goes to town with Axe Handles, A Plancha (Surprisingly) , and a Michinoku Driver. A couple of minutes later

"Pac-man is all set up for the Superplex" Says Anthony

"The poor ball, Manny Stop This!" Joseph pleads.

Manny attempts to stop him, BUT RAPHAEL SPEARS HIM THROUGH THE RING ROPES TO THE FLOOR FOR HIS TROUBLES!

"OH SHOOT! MANNY JUST GOT WHICKWACKED!" Jospeh says.

And Ghirahim continues with the Super SUPLEX HEADBREAKER!

"DON'T CALL THAT A NECKBREAKER, CALL THAT A HEADBREAKER BABY!" Anthony gloats.

Even though the insane move from the top rope only surprisingly resulted in a 2 count (The crowd was relieved, Ghirahim went bonkers) the impact was felt through the AT&T decides to take another insane maneuver, his Wasteland (Wade Barrett may like this).

BUT IT WAS REVERSED INTO A FAMOUSER BY PAC-MAN!

"How in the hell did he reverse that?" Anthony asked.

"A wizard did it." Joseph bluntly says.

Pac-man was able to tag in Manny Pacquiao, who laid the beat down on both Ghirahim and Raphael. After a Few More Minutes, Raphael was tagged in, and the two had an all out brawl the crowd was hyped for.

"This is not a Wrestling match anymore, this is a Street Fight." Joseph said.

Manny managed to catch Raphael off his guard, and Hits the Manny Punch (Wind-Up Punch) before letting Pac-Man Tag in, so he can hit the P.O.S (Ranhei) and follows it up with the pin.

"PAC-MAN JUST HIT THE P.O.S, IT'S ALL OVER!" Joseph declares.

Nope, Joseph it isn't, as Ghirahim Interferes with the pin, saving the match for his team. Manny pulls Ghirahim out of the ring and proceeds to punch him all over the place.

However, GHIRAHIM TOSSES MANNY PACQUIAO INTO THE BARRICADE AND RAPHAEL RECOVERS AND HITS THE WORTHLESS MAN TOSS (Fall Away Slam) ON PAC-MAN.

"OH SHOOT! HOW DID RAPHAEL RECOVER!" Joseph asked.

"YOU CAN NEVER KEEP A GENTLEMAN DOWN!" Anthony retorts.

Raphael proceeds to lock in Dance Stretching (Stretch Plum) bending Pac's Leg so much that he eventually had to tap out, the Referee calling for the Bell.

"AND YOUR WINNERS, BY SUBMISSION, RAPHAEL AND GHIRAHIM!" Timmy Rays announced.

Raphael and Ghirahim proceed to leave the ring, Manny Rushing back in the ring to check on Pac-Man's leg, as this loss does not bode well for there chances in next week's tournament matches.

*Commercial Break*

In a Backstage Hallway

"You've might be insane, but I think our partnership worked for the day, jester." Raphael said

"First of all, I'm not a jester and second, I've held our team together, you nearly lost the match!" Ghirahim Retorted. "If it wasn't for yours truly, You would've lost."

Raphael grunts at the comment, knowing that it is true.

"Anyway, when I get that Manny Next week, I'll rip him into shreds, then put him into a PINATA! AND HE WILL BE SERVED TO ALL MY BOKOBLINS BACK HOME! IT WILL BE GENERALLY GLORIOUS, IT FILLS MY HEART WITH RAINBOWS!" Ghirahim laughs maniacally.

"And I thought Tira was insane!" Raphael walks away.

In a Locker Room

"Hey, Shulk!" Fiora walks into Shulk's locker room, which caused Shulk to be surprised that -Fiora was at Anarchy.

"Fiora, what are you doing here?" The Monado Boy Proceeds to ask.

"Well, thing is, I know this is your first time being on a Fiction Wrestling Show, and since GAW also signed me and Melia, I figured I'll come for moral support."Fiora says.

"Fiora, You didn't have to." Shulk says.

"Aw look over here, it's the two lovebirds." A mystery voice says.

We learn that it was Jet and Wave who were making the comments.

"And looks like it's going to be two losers next week." Wave comments.

Fiora decides to stand up, offended by the comments. "Who gives you two rights to insult both me and Shulk?" She attempts to get in Wave's face (or beak) but Shulk holds her back.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, we're getting feisty up in here." Epicsnivy has apparently walked by, witnesses the entire proceeding. "How about we settle this in a match, later tonight, Shulk, with Fiora in his corner, takes on Jet The Hawk, with Wave The Swallow in his corner. Does that sound good."

"You darn right that sounds good!" Jet accepts as Shulk simply nods.

"See you later tonight, B****!" Wave proceeds to slap -Fiora and quickly runs away with Jet!

"I'll get you later tonight." Fiora says in anger, holding her hand to her face.

Towards the starry skies (Before The Show)

The Arwings Sweep By, and Fox jumps out, landing right outside the arena.

"Star Fox, Reporting for duty." Fox says.

"Fox, get this guy off me." Slippy tells Fox over the headset. "Oh wait, it's just a second."

Fox signs as he is interrupted by Easton Saxton "Hey Fox!"

"Wait, Who Are You?" Fox proceeds to hold his blaster to Easton's head.

"Woah, Woah, No need to shoot, I'm just the interviewer."

"Alright." Fox puts his blaster down. "Alright, I see you some other time, interviewer." Fox says as he heads inside the arena.

"WAIT!" Easton yells as Fox enters the arena. "Dang it, he left. This night didn't start off well." Easton Moans.

Back To Ringside

Fox McCloud Made his Entrance To Eminem's Space Bound, posing to the crowd as they wildly cheer for him, well known for his appearances in Smash Bros. And Other FWM Companies.

His Opponent, Flash Sentry (Or Brad From The MLP:FIM Spin Off Movie Series : Equestrian Girls) got a less... pleasing response (Mostly Boos from Non-Bronies and even some bronies, who still say he stole their waifu) as he made his Entrance to F.L.Y's "Swag Surfin"

While on his way to the ring, Flash cuts a promo, saying how he's glad he stole their fake wives, cause they're never have real ones, and how he plans after beating Fox, To steal Krystal from him. Fox, though a little flustered manages to stay calm.

Match 5: 1st Round Magnum Opus Tournament : Fox McCloud Vs. Flash Sentry

The match started out as a technical standoff, wrist grabs, arm drags, and surprise pins were the set up between the Star Fox Leader and The Canterlot High School Student. An Irish whip into a jumping knee from Flash ended the Technical show off.

"Oh! That could have knocked a tooth out!" Joseph says.

"Anymore and Fox will have to go herbivore." Anthony says.

Flash nails strikes to the down Fox, Double Foot Stomps and even a Soccer Kick right to the jawline. The next few minutes were dominated by Flash, until...

"Looks like Flash is going for the Sentry Drop!" Joseph says.

"This is gonna hurt Fox good!" Anthony says.

Sentry sets up the Sentry Drop (Delayed Suplex) but FOX REVERSES IT WITH A MONKEY FLIP!

"And looked likes it hurt Flash instead." Joseph says.

"Ah Dang It!" Anthony says.

Fox takes advantage of the dazed Flash, with a Capture Suplex, Short Arm Clothesline, and even hitting his Signature Main Shot (Jumping Lariat) as the crowd pops for it. Despite an unsuccessful 2 count, Fox still had momentum and the crowd. He runs towards Flash, but FLASH SUPRISES HIM WITH A DROP TOE HOLD.

The two right each other on the ground eventually rolling themselves out of the ring.

"And the battle goes to the outside." Joseph says.

"The Ring can't handle these two going to war." Anthony says.

As both of them get up, Fox surprised Flash with a Reverse DDT right on the concrete floor!

"POOR SENTRY, HIS PRETTY HEAD JUST GOT SMASHED ONTO THE TEXAS GROUND!" Joseph yells.

"That was revenge for what he said he honestly deserved it." Joseph Responds.

As Fox gets up over the unconscious Flash as the ref checks on him, the crowd starts booing as JOHNNY MANZIEL DELIVERS A MONEY SHOT TO THE UNSUSPECTING FOX!

"Ah, SON OF A DANG HORSE! OF COURSE MANZIEL WILL RUIN THE MATCH FOR SOMEONE ELSE!" Joseph says angered.

"IT'S JUST RETRIBUTION FOR HIM GETTING SCREWED!" Anthony says.

Johnny rolls Fox into the ring, and quickly runs off as the fans boo loud, so loud people outside the arena can here.

Flash eventually recovers, and noticing that Fox is down in the ring, he quickly scrambles and pins Fox!

"No No! Not like This!" Joseph freaks out.

"Oh yeah, and it's done." Anthony says.

BUT FOX KICKS OUT AT 2.9 AS THE CROWD ERUPTS!

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL?" Anthony enters a mantra.

"I HAVE NO WORDS! ABSOLUTELY NONE!" Joseph says.

Flash is absolutely stunned, so he picks up Fox and attempts Flash Flood (Saving Grace) but FOX REVERSES IT INTO A JACKPOT, WHICH IS THAN REVERSED BACK INTO A FLASH FLOOD!

"WHAT! HOW DID FLASH DO THAT!" Joseph says.

"MAGIC, SON!" Anthony says.

The crowd both booed at the move and chanted "THIS IS AWESOME!" at the match as Flash pins Fox!

1

...

...

2

,..

...

...

...

3!

And just like that, Flash had advanced to the next round, while Fox is left to go for the International Championship.

Current Brackets

1st Round

Anarchy 1

Steven Stone(W) Vs. Johnny Manziel

King Dedede(W) Vs. Fawful

Fox McCloud Vs. Flash Sentry(W)

Crono Vs. Kefka Palazzo

Anarchy 2

Johnny Bravo Vs. Dark Pit

Pac-Man Vs. Raphael

Manny Pacquiao Vs. Ghirahim

King K. Roll Vs. Von Kaiser

Magnum Opus 2nd Round

Anarchy 3

Steven Stone Vs. Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo

Kefka Palazzo/Crono Vs. Manny Pacquiao/Ghirahim

Anarchy 4

Von Kaiser/King K. Cool Vs. Pac-Man/Raphael

King Dedede Vs. Flash Sentry

International 2nd Round

Anarchy 3

Fawful Vs. Fox McCloud

Johnny Manziel Vs. Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo

Anarchy 4

King /Von Kaiser Vs. Pac-Man/Raphael

Crono/Kefka Palazzo Vs. Manny Pacquiao/Ghirahim

International Finals

Redemption

Fawful/Fox McCloud Manziel/Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo /Von Kaiser/Pac-Man/Raphael /Kefka Palazzo/ Manny Pacquiao/ Ghirahim

Magnum Opus Semifinals and Finals

Steven Stone/Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo Vs. King Dedede/Flash Sentry

Kefka Palazzo/Crono/Manny Pacquiao/Ghirahim Vs. Von Kaiser/King K. Rool/Pac-Man/Raphael

Steven Stone/Dark Pit/Johnny Bravo/King Dedede/Flash Sentry Vs. Kefka Palazzo/Crono/Manny Pacquiao/Ghirahim/Von Kaiser/King K. Rool/Pac-Man/Raphael

Flash celebrates, While Fox looks down in sorrow and anger!

And like that, Part 3 of the 1st Show is finished, I'm sorry it took me so long, and to just wrote 2,000 words, but anyway!

What was Johnny's plan?

Who will win between Shulk and Jet?

Is the summary format actually good?

Find out next chapter in GAW: Gloriously Amazing Wrestling.

#ReallyLongFirstEpisode


End file.
